An Unexpected Funder
by owhappyday
Summary: Ginny's Quidditch team doesn't have enough money. Will Draco help, despite his depression? Will she help him in return by being his friend? Or more? And what'll happen when Harry comes back? Drinny  ?
1. Sadness

**A/N I revised it! i didn't like it as it used to be... I have to admit it was quite boring... Maybe it's better like this...  
**

**P.S. Sorry for everyone thinking that it's a new chapter, but i think this was more needed and i'm already working on chapter 7! It won't be long! **

**Sorry for the late update by the way... I'll make it up to you!**

******

* * *

**

Draco POV

Walking down Diagon Alley, I realise for the umpteenth time what I'm missing out on. All the laughing friends and kissing couples, displaying their happiness for everyone to see.

Like anybody cares anyway. The war just ended for Merlin's sake.

Shouldn't we show some respect for the spilling of that much innocent lives? All my friends are dead, or in prison or they hate me. Which is really sad, because I didn't do anything wrong did I?

Alright, maybe I shouldn't have left His side at the final battle. But we were losing anyway, everybody knew that. So why not save my own life? He was a nut job, obviously, so why support him?

I have to admit, sometimes I wish I hadn't left. I wish I would've just supported Him and died or gone to prison. Then I'd probably see one of my parents, depends on which one of the two outcomes. And I would see my friends, and they would talk to me.

And not just ignore me like they do now. For instance Blaise, he went to Azkaban for about six months and came back like nothing happened. His business is running as well as it did before the war and he's still got all his friends, but me. He ignores me, just like everyone else does. It's like I'm a leper and would contaminate everyone I talk to.

That wouldn't have bothered me when my parents would still have been alive. But as I hinted before, they're not, not really anyway.

My mum died because of Him. He tortured her all night long, her screams filling the Manor, but leaving me useless, trying to safe her, but when I stepped in to safe her He crucio'd me. A living hell, if you ask me. When I'd gathered my wits again she was already dead. That's when I decided toleave. My father didn't, he actually helped Him kill his wife, because of her lying.

She was the only one who has ever really loved me. After her death I was like a ghost, I didn't mourn, I didn't cry, I didn't laugh like my father, but I didn't show any emotion at all. I was devastated, but I had to remain calm, otherwise He would know, and I would be dead too.

A week later I slipped out of the Manor and tried to find any member of the Order, preferably Dumbledore to get protection. He didn't die, I couldn't kill him, but neither did Snape. We let him go and he helped fighting the other Death Eaters.

The day after that was the first time I saw my father's true colours. When I got back to the Manor after the battle he was furious, and that all because I couldn't kill Dumbledore. He said that I had disgraced the entire family and that it would have even been better if I had died.  
That way I would have at least done something right. He was almost even more furious than Him.

He was not happy with me at all. Had me thrown into my own dungeons. He of course is V-Vol… You-Know-Who. I'm pathetic I know, but I'm still too afraid of him to call him by his own name. Luckily he's dead now, so he can't hurt me anymore. That time in the dungeons was the worst of my life, except for the day Mum died of course, but those days were a living nightmare.

He would let me out everyday, so I would get my hopes up that I was finally released and then he would torture me and make fun of me until I passed out.

Luckily, after a while he got bored with that, and he'd lost too many followers to miss any of them. So I was let out of my cell, skinny as a skeleton to fight for him. Like nothing had ever happened, like he hadn't tortured me, I was supposed to fight for him.

Not even a week later he killed Mum and I declared myself sideless.

Walking down Diagon Alley isn't healthy for me, because of all the bad memories that surface every time I'm here. I should just Apparate to work, but the house elves, my only so-called friends tell me I need some fresh air every now and then. But I can't help thinking about everything that happened here, every time I went here with Mum and father, him tagging behind talking to his companions, not friends, they were just for business.

Luckily, father is in prison, he did nothing to get me out of prison, so I'm not going to help him. He'll just go even madder than he used to be.  
Last time I saw him, at Mum's funeral after the war, she wasn't properly buried because of Him, he looked haunted. Like every minute someone would hex him to the next century, like the funeral didn't matter and like he hated me. Which he does, of course, I didn't expect anything else when I joined the other side. He already hated me before I was born. He never loved me like Mum did, he just wanted me because I might be good as an heir or a Death Eater. I'm neither, so he hates me.

At the funeral he tried to disown me, but he couldn't, because there was no-one else who could watch his property and business, except for me.

So I have to lead the family business until he gets out of prison, which won't happen. Not that it's such a profit making company, I barely make enough money to pay the bills and taxes and get food for myself. If it would go even a tiny bit less I'd go bankrupt. Then I would probably die, because I'd never get a job, nobody would hire me. I'm a traitor for everyone from His side, who isn't in prison and I'm a Death Eater for everyone from the Light. I have to think of a way to promote 'Malfoy Enterprises' to not go bankrupt.

* * *

**Ginny POV **

When I was asked to join the Holyhead Harpies, my first reaction was shock. I couldn't believe they would ask me. When the initial shock had passed I was so happy! It was the happiest day of my life. Even winning the war couldn't top it. When I think back to it I should have seen it coming. I was a girl, I was pretty good at Quidditch and my first name begins with a G.

I really love the team. We all helped each other get over the loss of friends and family members, that's why we're so close. We'll support each other through thick and thin and love playing together.

The memories of the war still haunt me, and I'll never stop missing Fred, but I can move on with my life. When I was asked to join them, I said yes because I knew that's what Fred would have wanted me to say. But now, I'm very glad I did even though at first I really couldn't stop thinking about the dead. I really love Quidditch.

But now I don't know what we'll do. The conversation I'm zoning out of at the moment is about what to do about the fact that we don't have enough money now that our last funder went bankrupt. They really needed money, otherwise they would have to quit. She knew it was hard to get a new funder, because they were an all girls team. Most wealthy males thought they wouldn't stand a chance against a normal mixed team. Typical male behaviour by the way.

Another reason is the war. Because of the war people had to stop working and the economy plummeted. There were few companies with enough money to spare, to fund a Quidditch team, but they want to keep the money to themselves. I could ask Harry, but I don't want him to fund the Holyhead Harpies, he's just getting over the trauma caused by the fighting and all the time spent in hiding.

He could just live normally, he still couldn't work, that would be too much stress. Let alone spend all his money to fund a Quidditch team, that would cause him even more stress.

But back to the conversation, it seems like they reached a conclusion. "So we agree to write letters to all known businesses in England?", Gwenog Jones said. She's the Captain and a hell of a beater. I used to be a fan, but I got over it and now we're very good friends. We all mumbled a quick "yes" and stood to leave.

She will probably write the letter and duplicate it magically. In the locker room I heard the other girls talking about a couple of businesses, because apparently Gwenog asked us to look for possible funders. After a quick shower, I said to the other girls that I would meet them tomorrow. While I walk home I try to think of a business or a person that would fund us. I really can't think of any… Just the basic ones, but we already wrote to those.

I should probably take a look in Diagon Alley, otherwise I won't know any new companies. I really don't want to quit playing Quidditch and stop meeting with the girls on a daily basis. I apparated to the Burrow. Yeah, I know, I'm still living at home. Here I don't have to do my own laundry and I don't need money to rent an apartment. I haven't gotten a good pay check for weeks.

When I walk into the kitchen I drop my bag on the floor and kick it in a corner. When I look up from scowling at my foot because it hurt from kicking my bag, I see my mum watching me, looking a little concerned. She had reasons enough to be concerned, normally I'm not this sad, self pitied and angry at my bag for no apparent reason.

"You're early", she said, after drying her hands on her apron and putting the now clean plate on the table. I shrug and sit down at the table and put my head on my crossed arms in front of me. When she sits next to me, looking even more concerned, I sigh and try not to look too depressed.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know mum, I've just had enough."

"Had enough? Why? Of what?"

"I don't know!" I yell at her, again for no apparent reason.

She flinches, but keeps interrogating me. Why can't I just be alone and sad for just one day, without everyone questioning me. Look at Hermione, when she's pissed, nobody notices. Not really anyway.

She keeps looking at me with that scary, agonising look, like: I'm your mum, I have to know everything about you, even if you don't want me to.

I really am depressed today, thinking that about m own mother. Feeling slightly (alright very) guilty, I put my arm around her and say: "The Harpies are almost as dead as a dodo." I know, it's a Muggle saying, but I like it, mostly the dodo part, it just sounds funny!

Now it's her turn to sigh, "Well, you could always join another team…" I look at her, my eyes widen in shock at such a horrid prospect. "I would never do that! You know that, don't you? I will keep loyal to the Harpies forever. As does everyone else on the team." She sighs again and stands up, I stand up too, and we look each other in the eyes.

After a while of this staring contest, she puts an arm around my shoulders and hugs me.

"Well, I wish you luck with finding a new funder, you'll need it." I smile watching her face light up with one as well, which really makes her look younger. All the worried wrinkles gone and her eyes alive with joy.

"I'm going to Diagon alley to look for any possible funders, but I'll be back in time for diner", I assure her. With one last wave I Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, where I start looking for rich and/or powerful (wo)men.

* * *

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Review! What'd you think? Better than my last attempt? It is, right? Please review!**


	2. Meeting

**A/N So second chapter already! I still don't own anything! **

* * *

Draco POV

While I walk out of my office I keep thinking about how pathetic I am, thinking of a house-elf as by best and only friend. I take a look at the people  
around me, all of them busy with their own lives. Nobody holds still for just one second to look at the ruins of the shops that were destroyed

during the war. Just me, looking at the no longer high buildings, with all the ash and mud smudges still on them. They look like worn-out, ruined,

memorials of the war. Trying not to think about the war, I walk through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron preferring a walk to clear my head,

instead of Apparating. It feels like everyone stares at me, shocked because I look so much like my father. Once I liked that, but now I hate it. He's

a mad man, always has been, always will be and I will never be like him. Or at least that's what I'm trying to make myself believe. It doesn't work

though. Every time I look in the mirror, I see him looking back at me.

But enough about him, I have to think of a solution to the problem called 'Malfoy Enterprises'. The only thing the family business is good for, is

making depts. And that's not such a good thing. I have to try to come up with a good way to make sure that the muddied name of the Malfoy's will  
once again be as pristine as it used to be. Before my father joined Him of course. But how? I could give some money to a charity again. It used to

work, but lately I've seen it doesn't matter that much anymore, because almost every does at the moment. So that isn't very special. I could make

friends or go to important festivities or something, but I'm not in a very friendly or festive state. I'd probably scare everyone away.

While I'm thinking about what else I could do, I see something out of the corner of my eye, something very shocking. There's someone looking at

the ruins, just like I was a moment ago. She's standing there with her face hidden from me by her hair. She's got red hair, not just normal vague

red hair, but _really_ red, as red as the phone boots in front of the ministry. Or as red as a tomato, almost scarlet. I like it the moment I lay eyes on

it. It's just so colourful, so bright in my nightmarish life. The only other colours on the street are black, grey and brown, like everything is drained of  
colour, everything except her hair. I can't resist the temptation of talking to her, even though I knew she'd probably shun me, or walk away.

While I'm walking towards her she bends down and puts one rose on top of the ruin. I quicken my pace, I don't want her to walk away, because

then I'll never see her again. Now I'm closer to it, I can see what the ruin used to be. It was the joke shop of the Weasel twins. You know,

Weasleys' Wizard Whines or something like that, very childish if you ask me. When I reach her she sniffs and starts walking away, in the process

bumping into me. That took me by surprise, so I'm almost swept off my feet. But I manage to regain my footing, and hers for that matter, by

putting my hands on her shoulders to stop me from falling on the dirty pavement. While I try to recover from the almost-accident she looks at me

and when I realise that she's Weaslette, I quickly drop my hands to my sides and wait for all hell to break lose. But when she still hasn't fired a

hex at me after a couple of seconds, I don't know what to think.

Does this mean she's trying to find the best curse to hit me with or am I off the

hook? So I ask cautious, ready to run for my life at any moment, "How are you doing?" Yes I know, not the best way to start a conversation with

one of your childhood enemies, but I'm just not that creative at the moment. She blinks quickly and says: "I don't know why I'd tell you anything

about me, Ferret!" I flinch, great, I'm about to get hit by a curse and she had to call me by that name. I mean, I was only a ferret for 2 minutes, 5

at most! I frown at her and say: "It doesn't matter to me, but I thought I'd at least try to keep this civil."

"Civil?", she asks, "you think that's civil? After all those years you bullied me and Harry, you think it best to start a conversation with: How are you  
doing?"

I pale, as I'd thought before it wasn't a good conversation starter.

"And what are you doing here anyway? This used to be the shop of my brothers, but now.." She blinks quickly, as if she has to force tears not to

fall from her eyes.

What should I tell her? I can hardly tell her the truth: Ow, I went here because I saw some red hair and because someone is looking at ruins just

like me! And I'd thought that 'how are you doing' was bad… So I tell her: "I was on my merry way back home, not bothering anyone, until you

come along and decide it's time to walk into me, almost making me smack to the pavement! The dirty, covered by ash and leaves pavement, might  
I add!" She looks me in the eye and I shift my weight to my other leg uncomfortably, because of the way her hair falls on her shoulders in flaming

red waves. She sighs, looks away and says: "Alright that wasn't fair of me, it was my fault." (At this my jaw almost hit the pavement after all)

"Maybe we could start this conversation all over again?"

"Good idea, well how was your day so far?"

She frowns and says: "That's almost worse than the last one!"

"Sorry, but I'm not up for any charming and/or creative ways to start a conversation today."

"Really, what happened?"

"Why should I tell you about my day, when you refuse to?"

"We started over again didn't we?"

"Okay, I just had to work all day, that's all."

"At least you have a job…"

"You don't, why? Did you get fired or something?"

"No, of course not! It's just that… Well forget it. I don't even know why I'm talking to you…"

"I think you're talking to me because I'm talking to you." I smirk.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

I frown, that's a good question. I don't even know the answer to that. Probably because of her hair, it's such a bright colour. When I saw it I

didn't even realise that, because it's red, she'd probably be a Weasley. Her hair was that bright.

"Because you're accusing me of completely irrelevant things."

"So it's all my fault?"

"Why, yes it is!"

"It's all your fault, you Ferret! YOU managed to just get in that spot right behind me, while you could have walked everywhere in this street. It's almost 4 metres wide!"

She's got a point there, but I'm not going to lose this discussion just because I'm wrong…

"Well, I just like this particular piece of the road, because it's a little less dirty than the rest."

"Yeah, right, and I'm a unicorn." She says sceptically.

"You are? And I never noticed?" I tell her, looking completely innocent, except for my huge smirk"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Now she's really pissed off.

I decide to be childish and say: "But you did say it."

She rolls her eyes. "Pathetic, are you always this childish?"

"Are you always this annoying and pissed?"

"No, of course not! I'm only this pissed and, as you call it, annoying when you're around."

"Really? I'm honoured to cause such great feelings to you."

"They're really not as great as you might to think. At the moment I'm deciding which hex would be the most fun to cast at you." So that wasn't just my overactive imagination…

"If I were you I'd stop being childish and go away."

"And why would I do that?"

"I know quite a few good hexes."

"Now I'm really scared." I mock her, pulling an exaggerated scared face.

"You better be.

"Right. Well, I'm off. See you later!" I say, while walking away from her to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I hope not!" And she says I was being childish?

When I enter the Leaky Cauldron, I realise that that's the first time I spoke to her or anyone from the Order after the war. I didn't even go that bad!

* * *

**A/N Why don't you just try and push the review button? It'll make us both feel happier... Well, mostly me but still...  
They finally meet! I mean, i just wrote about 3000 words about people who never met...**


	3. Funder

**A/N Don't own it! Just writing about it...**

* * *

Ginny POV

Yugh, he hasn't changed one bit. He really hasn't and I hope I'll never see him again. If my day wasn't ruined already, now it certainly is. The only

way in which he's changed is that he's even more infuriating. With his stupid comments, childish "jokes", they're not even funny. Stupid attitude,

he walks around like he owns the place and everyone is his ample servant. Dumb, ferrety, idiotic, ferrety, self pitied, ferrety, annoying, ferrety,

confusing, ferrety, handsome, ferrety, malicious creature! Wait, handsome? Did I really think that? No, just a slip of the tongue, if your mind can

slip it's tongue… Anyway, he really is! Did you see those muscles? He didn't even fall over when I walked into him. That never happened before,

ever. Not with anyone but other Quidditch players. But he's not very handsome, he's just average cute. He's not that cute at all, it's just his eyes.

The rest of him is quite OK, but not more than that. Right?

I'm sitting in my room, looking at the ceiling. I decided to go home for diner after I found 2 possible funders. They probably won't want to fund us,

but we could always try? I owl the names of the businesses to Gwenog and decide to just call it a night. After redressing and brushing my teeth, I

lay down under the covers. But I can't seem to get to sleep tonight. I keep thinking about everything that's happened today. Malfoy, Quidditch,

the twin's Joke shop, Mum, I just can't seem to stop thinking about it. The last thing I think about, before I finally fall asleep, are a pair of silver

eyes looking at me intently.

* * *

I wake up with a start, because my owl keeps ticking his beak against the glass. I throw my pillow at the window and try not to wake up. Of

course I remember just after I threw the pillow that I can't sleep without it. Sighing I get up, eyes still closed, against the bright sunlight creeping

into my room through the window. Apparently I forgot to close the curtains yesterday. After tripping over various clothes, shoes and chairs, I

decide it's better to open my eyes just a tiny bit. I reach my window with ease and open it to let my owl in. I take the letter of its leg and give it a

little treat. She screeches and I give him another, bigger treat. She looks a little more content and flies away to sit on my wardrobe.

Then I read the letter. It's Gwenog's reply to my last letter, saying that we may have a new funder! He just wants to meet with the team as a

whole and with every player alone, to see what kind of team it is and if there's a little team spirit and stuff. He'll be meeting us all at 10 this

morning, and me alone at half past 6 in the evening. Slowly a grin spreads on my face. I can't believe it! We have a new funder! I start jumping up  
and down and quickly run down to tell the rest of the family the amazing news. "Guys, guess what?" I ask with a grin that would give the

Cheshire cat a run for his money. "We've got a new funder!"

The rest of the family looks at me sleepily and yawns in answer, that probably has something to do with the fact that it's 7 o'clock in the morning.

After about a minute to let the info sink in they slowly start grinning and congratulating me. The rest of the morning passes by in what seems to

be like just a couple of minutes. And soon it's time to go to the Quidditch pitch of the Harpies. When I Apparate there I'm one of the last ones to

arrive so I quickly take a seat around our conference table. I ask the girl on my right, Amy Grape, where the new funder is. She says: "Not a clue,

but I think with Gwenda."

"Oh, right, do you know which company will be funding us?"

"Actually, no, the letter didn't say anything about it."

"That's weird, I mean, why not tell us who'll be funding us?"

"They probably have a good reason…"

Then suddenly the door opens and Gwenog walks through the door. She sits down at the head of the table. The moment she walks through the

door everyone stops talking and looks at her intently. She looks every one of us in the eyes, before she starts talking.

"As all of you know, we may have a new funder. It's not completely sure yet, because he wants to know what kind of team we are, if we're no

good, he probably won't fund us."

She looks around again, even slower this time.

"The funder didn't want me to reveal his identity to you in a letter, so I've decided to tell you in a meeting. He's now waiting in the hallway, but he

asked me to tell you who he is before he enter, because you might not all like him. Before I tell you who he is, I want to remind you that he might

be our only hope. There are probably no other businesses willing to fund us, so we'll have to get over him, as a person."

That got us all sitting at the tips of our seats, I look around me, wondering what everyone else thinks of this. I personally think I could accept

almost anyone, as long as this team stays together, he's our last chance.

"I want you all to keep that in mind. You probably all heard of him. Our new funder is: Draco Malfoy."

I freeze in my chair. Malfoy? No way! He'll never fund a Quidditch team, let alone an all female one. I look at Amy, she's almost as shocked as I am.  
"No way", I tell her, "he won't do that right?" She looks at me like she just woke up and says: "Apparently, he does."

O My God! Malfoy will be funding my team! What if he doesn't want to anymore when he sees that I'm on the team. I wish I hadn't been so bitchy

to him yesterday. That conversation will probably ruin my career and everyone else's in this room.

"Alright then," Gwenda says, "does anyone have any complains?" Everyone shakes their heads warily. "Great! I'll let him in then." She walks

through the door and comes back only a second later with Malfoy by her side. Those silver eyes, it's like I can't see anything beyond them, they're

so handsome. They used to be cold, steel blue eyes, but they've changed. Now they're the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, a clear liquid silver

with a little hidden bit of warmth in them, almost invisible. Damn, I'm staring, I realise and quickly look at the table in front of me, I hope he hasn't

noticed!

After a quick greeting and introducing round he says: "You probably have a lot of questions for me and I'll be glad to answer, but I'd like to get to

know you all before I start funding this team. I'd like to have a one-on-one conversation with you all. Gwenda says she made a schedule of when

I'll be talking with which one of you." Gwenda reaches into her bag and starts handing out schedules. "So I'm looking forward to meeting you

sometime today. As for now, what do you expect from me as a funder?"

We all think about that for a moment and someone says: "We'd like to have some money to maintain the pitch properly, we'll probably need new

shirts with your logo on it and you'll probably want to make a billboard to put against the fence round the field. And of course you'll get your own

skybox. That's about it, right?" She looks at us and we all nod. Malfoy seems to be thinking, but nods eventually. "I'm not sure if I'll always be

there at your matches, but I'll come as often as possible." "Right, when there are no more questions, I think this meeting is finished", Gwenda

says, I'll see you tomorrow at practise." I follow everyone else to the door, until Malfoy says: "Miss Weasley, could I have a word with you

please?" I slowly turn, ignoring the curious glances I get from my teammates. "Of course Mr. Malfoy, What seems to be the problem?" He'll not kick  
me from the team, right? Not just because I wasn't that nice yesterday.

"Is it alright with you if I sponsor your team?"

"Yes, of course. I've nothing to complain about, right?"

"I hope so, I also hope we can keep it civil from now on."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy."

"Great. Did you see that our meeting is scheduled at half past 6?"

I look at the schedule, see that it's true and say: "Now I did," with a little smile.

He twitches his lips in something resembling a smile, but it looks a little fake. "Great, is it ok with you when we would grab dinner during our  
conversation?"

I look at his face, how could I ever resist those eyes? "Of course, but why?"

"Because I have to eat sometime tonight and I'm scheduled to talk to you lot from 5 till 8."

"Oh, right, ehm…, I'll see you then right?"

"Right, bye"

"Bye"

I walk away and Apparate home quickly, after telling all the girls what he said. They all thought he was very handsome, but didn't know that he

used to be a death eater, well most of them didn't. At the Burrow everyone is waiting for my arrival, they all want to know who funds us. But after

I told them it is Malfoy, they are all in shock. "I just can't think of him as someone using his money for something other than himself," George says,  
"Because," Fred ends his sentence, "he's a self-centred bastard." The rest of the family agrees and Dad says: "When he funds your team you

shouldn't care that much about the why, you should be glad that he wants to fund you." "I am," I tell him, "I just don't like him, but I can maintain

a business relationship with him and not hate him openly." They all nod and I tell them I'll go upstairs to read a bit before the meeting.

* * *

Why do I always have to do everything at the last moment? I think to myself, while trying to put on my shoes and to make my hair look a little

presentable. I know, I've had enough time to prepare myself but as every time I try to read when I didn't sleep that well, my eyelids slowly grow

heavier, until I can't seem to keep them open. And that's why I'm running around my room, on one foot wit a shoe, and the other in the process of  
being shoe'd, while trying to not spill any toothpaste in my clothes. I put on some of my favourite clothes, I mean, I don't have that many dates so  
I have to put them on sometime? Right? Alright it's got something to do with his eyes too. And after thinking about him all day and yes I did think

about him all day long, it's a relief to actually see him. If he'll still be there, because I'm really late! I finally decide to just leave my hair be, it'll

never stay in place no matter how much time I spent on doing it right. I finally realise I'm wearing two different socks, shrug and (finally) put on my  
second shoe. After a quick look in the mirror and a quick goodbye to my mum I rush out the door and Apparate to the Quidditch pitch, where I'm

supposed to meet Malfoy. Luckily for me, he's still waiting there when arrive. He just looks a little pissed, but when I reach him I quickly apologise

for being too late. "I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to be late, I swear. I just fell asleep, reading!"

He looks at me and seems to decide I'm telling the truth and says: "It's alright, it's only five minutes.

"Yes but still, I would've liked to be on time for starters. It's quite sad to be late for the first appointment."

"I can see your point there, but I can't help it if you read a boring book, it's only logical if you fall asleep."

I grin and say: "It isn't that boring, only a little. Hermione made me read it."

"Hermione eh? How's she doing lately?"

"Ehm.. Fine I guess. Dealing with her memories of the war, as we all are."

He nods. "Well let's go to the restaurant then."

"Ok." He holds out his arm for me, so I can side-along Apparate to our destination.

* * *

**A/N another chapter! i wrote this all in about a week (including the next chapter..) That's amazing isn't it? Well if you agree, please review!**


	4. Date?

**A/N Don't own anything. They've got a date! Finally something romantic going on here...**

* * *

Draco POV

When we arrive at the restaurant, she looks around the place, eyeballs almost popping out of their sockets. That's one of the reasons I decided

to wait for her to come and not just leave after 5 minutes. She actually was about a quarter late! That never happened to me before! The other

reason I stayed was that I wanted to see her again. Alright, not her, just her hair… I think… And when she finally arrived I was so glad that I did

wait, she looked so… charming. If anyone would have asked me at the beginning of this week if I think Weaselette is charming, I would have

laughed at them. But she really is, it's not just her hair, it's her freckles too. They're kind of cute, I guess. But still, she's too bitchy for my taste.

Love her dress, by the way… Should I tell her that or not? I think I won't, it'll give a wrong impression. But it really is wonderful, it's a forest green

dress, which makes her hair look even more beautiful than it normally does. It's not that it's short or tight or has a plunging neckline. It just

compliments her without being sexy. She looks at me and says: "Why did you take me here? It's way too expensive!" I look at her a little

surprised, "It isn't that expensive, it's one of the less formal ones I attend."

"You think this is informal?"

I take a look at the room, at the tables there was a little chatter, people were laughing and the servers don't wear a smoking, so yes it indeed is

informal. I look at her a little confused and say: "Yes this is informal, I'm sure."

She sighs, and looks like she thinks I am too dumb to understand. Someone approaches us and takes us to a table for 2 in a silent corner of the

restaurant. She looks warily at the servant who'll push her chair behind her, like she doesn't know why he's standing there. When she takes her

seat she almost falls of her chair because he pushes the chair. I look at her like she's mad or something, but don't say a thing. While we take a

look at the menu, she asks: "What would you like to talk to me about?"

I look up from examining my menu and look into her eyes. WOW, how come I never noticed that before? Her eyes are green but not just normal

green, forest green, almost the colour of her dress. It's like you could look at them forever and not get bored. They have little black specks in

them, which makes them even more amazingly beautiful. I believe that she's talking to me, but I don't bother to listen, I just look in her eyes. She

falls silent when, after a while, she realises I don't listen. She looks back at me. I would love to know what she's thinking right now. Her eyes light  
up a little when she moves her head. I slowly lean forward, without giving my body the order to move. I see her leaning over as well and then I

can feel her breath on my mouth and I can't see her eyes anymore, because I shut mine. Her lips ghost over mine for a second and then the

waiter coughs to get our attention.

I quickly sit back and look at her flushed shape. Feeling my own face heat up too, I quickly look at the menu on

the table and order the first thing I see. Which happened to be something with mushrooms and pumpkin, which I both don't like. She struggles to

regain her composure and quickly says she'll have the same as me. When the waiter leaves I look at her, she looks back and I quickly look away.

I'll think about the almost kiss later. Kiss? It wasn't a kiss, I was just.. ehm.. leaning forward when she suddenly decides to do so, too. Stupid.

"Well, what I'd like to talk about is; Why do you want me to fund the Holyhead Harpies," I say after a long silence.

She blinks a couple of times, as if she just wakes up and says: "Well it would be a little bit of history getting lost, because of some financial

problems. The Harpies were very important throughout history, for the emancipation of women."

"I heard almost every answer already, but that one. I've had: 'we're such a good team', 'we need the money' and 'so I can see you again'," I sum

up, "the last one was rather scary to be honest."

She laughs, "That was Amy, right?"

I think about it for a while and then nod, "I think so, is she the one with the long blondish hair and a black eye?"

"Yes, but the black eye is only temporary, I accidentally hit her during practice."

I look at her like she's just grown an extra nose, "I never thought you to be the physical type.

She slowly raises one eyebrow and I realise my mistake. "I mean, you, I didn't know you were the type to get physical."

She now raises her other eyebrow. Merlin, that only made it worse. "I mean, like, while playing Quidditch."

She lowers her eyebrows and says: "Well, I didn't do it on purpose and I'm glad you meant it that way."

I can feel my face get a little less red after I managed to get me out of that one.

"So you haven't got one, except that one, why you would have to fund us."

"No," I say, "I guess nobody cares about me." Wow, that sounded pathetic…

She looks at me a little empathizing, "Your friends do of course, and your parents."

I look at her, "My father is mad, my mum is dead and all my friends hate me or are in Azkaban." Now she really looks like she thinks I'm very pity.

"Then who do you talk to when you've got a problem, or a long agonizing day at work?"

"Well, I don't. I just read a lot to get distracted and think a lot about things."

Then diner arrives and we start eating. "She keeps looking at me, "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but if you ever want to, you know, talk

about something, I'm here," she says awkwardly.

I stare at her, I really hadn't expected that. When I keep quiet she says, "Well if you don't want to, I mean, you don't have to it's just.."

"No, thank you, It would be fine to talk to someone again," I interfere. "I'd love to just talk to someone about things, mostly about the War. If you wouldn't mind of course."

"Of course not, I think about it very often, but everybody is so busy with trying to get over things, that they just forget everything that has happened."

"Yes," I say around a chunk of pumpkin, "I think it shouldn't be forgotten."

She nods, "Well was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about, maybe Quidditch related?"

"Right, tell me something about yourself."

"That's not very Quidditch related, is it?"

"I know, but I asked the other girls too, I'd like to know who I'm funding."

"Alright, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm 19 years old and I live at the Burrow."

I nod and signal for her to go on. "Well, I'm one of the chasers of the team and my best friend is Amy." She pauses again and I again tell her to go  
on. "Well I don't know what to tell you further."

"Alright then, are there any questions you have for me?"

She seems to be thinking hard about that one, we both finish our meals and one of the waiters takes our plates away. We decide which desert

we'd like and when they arrive, she finally knows what question she wants to ask me.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Alright then, I'm Draco Malfoy, 20 years old and I live at Malfoy manor. I have my own business, called 'Malfoy enterprises' and I love my job.  
That's about all I guess."

"Alright, but what do you think makes you different from everyone else."

"That's a tough one, I think all my memories and everything I've been through."

I notice that unconsciously, she's leaning towards me and I towards her. "What do you think makes you different?"

"My memories and experiences, but my friends and family too, without them I would've been a different person."

I ask for the bill and soon we're standing outside, I didn't say anything to her.

I see her looking at me expectantly and a string of hair falls in her eyes from behind her ear. At this I look at her again and I slowly put the little

string of hair back behind her ear. She smiles shyly and I smile back. Then I notice how close we're standing and how bright her eyes and hair look  
in the light of the moon. I look down into her eyes and she stares into mine. I slowly lean forward towards her, while she steps even closer and

then our lips meet. This time for real. It's a soft kiss, almost unreal. Her lips feel soft against mine. After a moment she pulls back, almost in shock.

"I-I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yes, of course, if you'd like we could meet tomorrow and lunch together."

When she looks at me again and seems to be hesitating, I quickly add: "You can pick the place this time."

She grins and says, "Okay, but it won't be very fancy."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at about 12 at the Leaky Cauldron? That's a good meeting point."

"Alright, see you tomorrow! Then she Apparates home with a soft pop.

* * *

**A/N Alright then. I'll update ASAP! But i've got about 8 test's next week... Please, Please review! I love reviews!**


	5. Kiss?

**A/N another chapter! another date! What will happen? :)  
I don't own anything by the way... Wouldn't tell you if I did, but still...**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

What the hell? That did not just happen, right? I mean, he would never… I'd never let him.. I hate him! So why..?

I'm lying on my bed trying to sleep, but thoughts about silver eyes and incredibly soft lips can't seem to stop screaming at me.

I close my eyes again and try to think about anything else. Keyword try…  
When I got home the whole family was sitting in the kitchen.

Even Hermione was there, she's one of my best friends. I was completely out of it.  
I barely said, "Hi, it all went fine, I'm tired," before I went off to my room. I could almost hear them gossip about my behaviour from all the way up here.

When Hermione tried to talk to me about my conversation with Malfoy, I acted as if I was asleep, so I didn't have to talk to her. I'm just not ready to tell them about the Kiss… Yes Kiss with a capital K, it's not just a kiss. It was a kiss with Malfoy, and it was like no kiss I ever had before.

I'm thinking about him AGAIN! I really should stop this. It's driving me crazy! And no, I don't mean he drives me crazy, but my annoying thoughts are.

But it was even better than kissing Harry. Merlin, what am I going to tell Harry? I suppose we've broken up, because he couldn't handle it and needed some time on his own after everything that happened during the War. But I always thought we'd get back together, when he was alright again. I never thought I'd go out with anyone else.

I roll over to my other side and puff my pillow a little. Sighing I let my head fall onto it again and close my eyes. Alright, think about something else, anything but THAT…

Right.. Ehm… I really should practise a little more, we'll probably have our first match in about a week. And we really have to win! Otherwise our funder may not fund us anymore… And then I won't see Malfoy again.

Not again! Alright, let's just give in to this unnecessary urge to think about Malfoy. Maybe then I'll be able to get any rest tonight.  
Why did I let him kiss me? I don't even like him! But he wasn't as annoying as he used to be…  
And he was very sad when he talked about his friends and family. I can't believe he doesn't have any friends… I know I couldn't take that! I would have gone nuts without anyone to talk to about the war and everything… I pity him, I really do.

I think I let him kiss me just because he was so sad and all. I probably wasn't thinking straight. That was clear from the beginning… We almost kissed even before that! He leaned in and luckily the waiter came in time to safe me!  
Well, safe me… It was a pretty enjoyable Kiss, heedless of the person I was kissing with.  
His lips were so, so soft and he put all his emotions in it, I could almost feel how lonely he was, just by kissing him.

But I really don't want to kiss him again, it was just a mistake and I won't let it happen again. I really love Harry, I know I do, he just needs some time and then we'll be together and get married, get a house and maybe a few kids… If he'll ever get over the war. I hope he does, but he's been through even more than any of us. I don't even know where he is at the moment. Probably somewhere in Holland, at least the last postcard came from Holland. I just don't know when he'll be back, if he'll be back at all.

So the last thing I need right now is a boyfriend, when I already have plans with another guy.  
Not that I would ever, ever date Malfoy, not in this lifetime. He's just, you know, ferrety and self-centred and stuff…  
I don't even know why, after I finally got my head out of the gutter and pushed him away, said that I'd see him tomorrow! That's just dumb, what if he kisses me again! I mean it was a nice Kiss, I have to admit that, but it's Malfoy!  
I don't like him like that! Right? He's an ass! With his stupid comments the other day and the Weaslette remarks! I really hate that stupid name! Alright I used to call him Ferret, but that's different! It really is!

The fact that he's a good kisser doesn't change anything! Neither do his silver eyes, muscled arms and… OW GOD! I didn't just think that! No, I didn't, I'd never think that! I just thought I thought it, but I didn't really think it, that was an… ehm… It must be what I think Pansy used to think about him… Or something like that… But of course that wasn't my thought… Even if it's true… He's still an ass.  
Even though his button-up shirt really made his muscled arms stand out. And that has nothing to do with me possibly liking him, that's just an observation.

He even wore a tie! I can't believe he did, that's such a Muggle clothing item!  
I guess he really is changed. I never thought he could. He was so prejudiced against Muggleborns and of course us, the Weasleys.  
But that doesn't change the fact that I don't like him, that's just because of his personality, he can't change that.

He did change his haircut, it looks quite nice on him, his hair used to be sticking to his skull, but now it's a little longer and not as stiff into place as it used to. It's a sort of out of bed look… But he did have enough brains to not let it grow too long, so it doesn't fall into his eyes. And he doesn't have that annoying tic, where one has to shake the hair out of ones eyes every 10 seconds! That's so unbelievably annoying!

WOW, I didn't just discuss his haircut for about 10 minutes. He's too blonde anyway, not my type… Not that I would even think about Malfoy as my type, but still. Even though he's not as blonde as he used to be…

But enough about that, where shall I take him to? I know a couple of great restaurants, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea or something…  
So where shall I take him?

* * *

**Draco POV**

I've been sitting here for at least half an hour, trying to come up with something to wear, amongst other things… Why did I let her decide where we would go?

Alright maybe she wouldn't have gone otherwise, but that doesn't matter… I don't need her, right? I don't need anyone, I like to live all by myself.  
Alright, who am I kidding? I'm really looking forward to meeting her again, and that's not just because of what happened last night.  
Not entirely anyway. It was a great kiss though. I don't know why we kissed… Not that that matters... She probably couldn't resist the Malfoy charms. I smirk to myself.

Well, what to wear? Probably something informal… But what if she just said that to make me look like an idiot? So probably not too informal. But it has to look good, not that I want to look good for her. Of course not, I always want to look good!

I take a jeans and a green button-up shirt from my wardrobe and put them on. That'll do, I guess. I hope she likes it… Not that that matters in any way, but it's always good to look your best. I recheck my hair for the third time and decide to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It was already 5 to 12 and I don't want to be late.

I Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and walk outside to wait for her. After 10 minutes I begin to worry. Is she just late or am I being stood up? What if she doesn't come, just because we kissed. That really was her fault! Even though it was a great kiss…  
I never thought I would kiss her… Not that I kissed her, she kissed me! She doesn't think that I wanted to meet again, just to kiss her again, right? I just want to talk to her, not kiss her. But if she would kiss me again, I wouldn't mind. She may be a blood traitor, but I don't believe in that kind of nonsense anymore.  
Her lips were so soft against mine. And after her kiss, her hair looked even more beautiful than it did when I met her in Diagon Alley. And she agreed to meet me didn't she? She could've said that she never wanted to see me again.

Not that I would've believed that. She kissed me with such passion, that I was nearly blown off my feet. It has been too long since I last kissed a woman, or even went on a date with one.  
Not that my diner with Weasley was a date…

Alright, she probably won't come, just because of who I used to be… It's a miracle she even had a normal conversation with me last night… She probably thinks I'm evil, like everyone else. I'll just look one last time in the Leaky Cauldron and if she's not there, I'll leave.  
I walk to the door and when I open it someone from the other side rushed out and ran into me.

"Sorry! I didn't see you coming!", she says and looks up into my eyes. Then quickly looks away, and says to my ear, "I'm so, so, so sorry for being late again, but the Twins hid my shoes under the couch. And I couldn't find them!"

"That's alright, you're here now." She smiles at me.

"Next time, I'll be here on time!" So there will be a next time! Unwillingly, I start to smile.

"I doubt that, but let's grab something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Alright, just grab my arm, so you can side-along Apparate."

I grab her arm and shortly after I get the sickening feeling of side-along Apprating.

Her hair looked as wonderful as ever.

* * *

**A/N Alright, i'll try to update more often.. And i promise to start with my next chapter tonight... I'll do my homework tomorrow morning or something...  
If anyone wants to review about my new editing, please do so! If you don't please review about anything you like! If you don't like my story then review too! If you really really don't well... I won't force you... I think...  
NO i will force you and jump out of your screen this minute to make you review mwahahaha! *evil laughter...***


	6. Alley

**A/N i don't own anything! **

* * *

Ginny POV

This date couldn't have started worse. Firstly, I was late because I overslept, had to make up an excuse to get out of the house and lost my shoes.

Secondly, when I got to the Leaky Cauldron I couldn't find him anywhere.  
Third, when I found him, I ran straight into him, head first.

Fourth, when I looked up into his eyes I couldn't look away, which was very embarrassing.

Luckily it seems as if he didn't notice. I was right though, he is very muscled.  
When I ran into him, I couldn't help but feel his hard chest. So I was right about that…  
Merlin, I shouldn't have thought that! Now it really will get worse! That's just my luck…

When I arrive at an Apparition point not far from the restaurant I planned to take him, I drop his arm quickly and look him up and down once.  
He slowly raises one eyebrow, saying: "Like what you see?"  
I roll my eyes, "Good thing you're wearing something resembling Muggle clothes".  
It's better not to answer that question, won't improve the already awkward situation…  
"Why?"

"You're not really that thick are you?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to a Muggle restaurant of course!"

"Why?"

"I don't answer one-worded, 3 times repeated questions…"

"Wh-" I punch him softly in the arm and roll my eyes.

"I wasn't going to ask 'why?', he says rubbing his arm.

"Yeah right", I roll my eyes, "sure you weren't."

I walk out of the alley with him following me quickly. But just before I can get out of the alley he yanks me back into it by my arm.

"What was that for!"

"We really need to talk about last night."

"What about it?" Let's just feign innocence and try to act ignorant… probably safest…

"Well, you know, about what happened just before we parted…"

"Oh, you mean about the fact that the restaurant won't be fancy?" Gee, he won't be hinting on the kiss don't you think? He probably hated it as much as I did, and I _did_ hate it!

"No, I want to talk to you about what happened before that…"  
"Well, what happened before that?" I ask, while ripping my arm from his hold and looking him dead in the eye.  
He drops my arm, as if he hadn't noticed he was still holding it and looks away.

"Well, you know…"

"Apparently I don't, otherwise I wouldn't have said I didn't, right?"

He sighs, looks at my face and quickly looks away, looking uncomfortable. Then he leans back a little and says.

"You know, about the kiss."

Looking even more uncomfortable than before, he walks away from me a couple of paces and starts fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Then he realises what he's doing and starts scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, right, that happened too last night, right?"

"Ehm, yes it did."

"Well, what about it?"

He blinks rapidly, "Well…"

"Well…?" I ask, closing the distance between us slowly.

"Ehm…" He swallows. Now I'm standing almost as close to him as last night and have to crane my neck to be able to look him in the eyes. Again I'm struck by how good he looks, with his silver eyes and his newly discovered muscled chest. I look at him questioningly.

"That really clears things up you know" I say sarcastically.

He swallows again and says: "I wanted to ask you to not kiss me again, because I don't want to mingle my work with my private life."

I was almost knocked off my feet, so he really didn't like the kiss? So he doesn't want to be with me, I think bitterly. Well, luckily I don't want to be with him right? But why do I feel sad then?  
"First, you kissed me, I didn't kiss you and second I totally agree with you, you shouldn't have kissed me."

"You did kiss me, you leaned in first!"

"No, you did, I remember very clearly!"  
"No, you kissed me!"  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Did not"

"Let's just drop the subject ok?" He says, scowling.  
"So you give up? You did kiss me?"  
He sighs, "let's just say we kissed each other, right?"

"Alright then, but still…" At this I suddenly realised how close we were. Our noses almost touching and me looking up to him. A sudden wave of something went through me and suddenly I wanted to kiss him again, just to feel his lips on mine again and feel his broad chest against mine. And all that just because of that look in his eyes. He looked so focused and I could see all sorts of emotions pass over his face. I couldn't look away from those mesmerizing, silver eyes, glistering with some emotion I hadn't seen in them before.

Unconsciously, I slowly lean in and I see his eyes move from my eyes down to my lips. I look at his lips, a little opened like he was inviting me to kiss him. And just as my lips touch his my eyes slowly drift shut.

His lips feel even softer than how I remembered them. And just the thought of kissing the person with the silver eyes, great chest and unbelievable soft lips made me press my lips against his harder.  
Finally he seems to get out of his shock as he puts his hands on my head to tilt it even higher and a little angled so he could kiss me better.

Slowly he starts moving his lips and I move mine in sync with his. Very, very slowly and then I put my hands on his chest, just grabbing a part of his shirt in my fists. He slowly moves one of his hands up from my cheek, to my hair and finally just grabs a handful of hair, getting it all tangled up.  
When I pull away a little for a much needed breath he does so too and when I open my eyes I see those unbelievingly handsome silver orbs looking back at me.

For a minute we just stand like that, unmoving until I finally realise whose shirt I'm burying my fists in.  
I quickly let go of his shirt and push back, out of his reach.  
"AU! What the …" Of course my hair just _had to_get into one big knot around his hand…

"Sorry! Let me just… Alright I think you're freed now…"

I carefully step away from him once again, looking everywhere, but not at him.

"Thanks, we should get to the restaurant."

I quickly walk away from him, turning the corner before he got out of daze and followed me.

"Ginny, Wait!"

Ginny? Since when does he call me Ginny? I don't like it one bit, it sounds weird… Not that it sounds bad or something.. but it's just… I'll think about all this later. Including that kiss… MERLIN! I kissed him again! I can't believe I just did that! I don't even like him, but the way he looked in that half dark alley, I just couldn't help myself. It's probably just because I'm tired, that makes my mind foggy… I must've thought I was kissing Harry! Yes, that should've been it… What shall I tell him? Let's just ignore it…

That worked last time. Sort of… It made us kind of kiss again, but besides that there's no flaw in the plan…

He finally caught up with me, probably doesn't sport a lot… Although his chest felt like he did… DON'T think about his chest…

Panting he says: "Ginny, we really should talk, again."

"About what?"

"About what just happened in the alley"

"What happened in the-"

"Alright", he interrupted me, "We won't talk about it now, let's just think about it and we'll talk the next time we meet."

I nod and start walking again, I can already see the restaurant.  
This time he keeps up with me and we walk to the restaurant in silence.  
It was a bit of an uncomfortable silence. We were both thinking about what we should do, and about the kiss. He really was a great kisser, such soft lips and …

I just don't like him that way. He's Malfoy and I'll never call him Draco or whatsoever. That sounds nice though… Draco… It sounds very masculine, or is that just because it's him?

He's still a prat though, and his kisses won't change that! No matter how great they are…

* * *

**A/N Alright then, another one! What will he think? I'm proud of myself i updated more than once a week!  
if you feel so to, or if you don't please review! It means a lot to me that there are even people whó're reading it, but you would really make my day if you reviewd!**


	7. Window pane

**A/N The promised new chapter! Alright, for everyone not bothering to read the renewed first chapter, it's practically the same, but with some slight differences... For instance, he was locked in his own dungeons by Him just before He killed his mum.  
Don't own anything of course...  
Please review! Especially if you don't like it! I'd like some criticism, but if you just love it, please review that too! I want to know what you think! Thanks MagicalMoonshine for reviewing!**

* * *

Draco POV

We're walking silently side by side, both thinking about what happened. Why did she kiss me? We just agreed the first one never should have happened. It shouldn't have happened. Neither of them. I mean, it's not like I like her or anything…

I glance aside from the corner of my eyes and see her frowning. She looks a little frustrated. That's a good thing, we wouldn't want to repeat this again, would we?

It wasn't that bad actually, it was a pretty good kiss and I should know. Slytherin prince and all, I've had my share of kisses I'm proud to say.  
From what I've heard she got hers too. She and Potter were a thing back at Hogwarts, everyone was talking about it. It feels a little weird thinking about her kissing someone else. Just weird. It could also be a stomach bug or something… It's gone now anyway, I should watch what I eat more…

We arrive at the restaurant and take a seat at a table near the window. She looks out of the window while I stare at her. Well, mostly at her hair. It shines in the sunlight, which makes it look even redder, almost ruby. I really shouldn't stare at her, she'll probably think I like her, in a more than a friend kind of way. Which I don't, of course I don't like her. I just need someone to talk to.

I'm this desperate.

We order something, I don't even know what, I was too busy thinking to have even looked at the menu. I promised her not to talk about it, but that kiss is driving me nuts! I can't stop thinking about it, and about the way her hair felt. It felt as soft as it looks, which is impossible. It's even softer than my hair and I spend about 30 galleons buying shampoo and conditioner.

I slowly look up at her hair, mesmerised by the memory of the softness of it, but quickly look away as she notices me staring (again..). That really won't give her the idea I don't like her…

So I look out the window and try to think of other things. Like: Will funding the Harpies help rescue the family business?; What did I want to talk about with her again?; Why did I let her kiss me?; Will we go back to the same alley to Apparate back home?

That would really be awkward! Maybe we'd even kiss again… That'd be … nice I guess.  
No of course it won't happen and if it would it'd be very bad, because I don't like her that way.

Wait, I'm thinking about her AGAIN! I really have to stop this… Alright, what did I want to talk to her about, other than the kiss...? Right… The War, wasn't it? Or something associated with the War.

The food arrives and I muster up some strength to talk to her again. After a few bites of my sandwich, (why in the world did I choose salmon? I hate salmon!), I clear my throat to get her attention.

She looks at me and jumps, as if she had forgotten I was there and immediately our eyes lock. I just can't seem to look away from her eyes, they're so beautiful! They're as invitingly blue as a swimming pool, beckoning me to please drown in them.

I gulp and close my mouth, my jaw had hit the floor the minute she looked at me. I don't know how long ago that was, it's like time has no meaning in our little bubble.

The waiter comes up to us and coughs slightly embarrassed to get our attention. Finally I'm able to look away and he asks if I'd like another drink, seeing my glass empty. We both order another coffee and he walks away to fetch them.

Carefully I look at her again and luckily this time she's looking at her plate instead of me. The minute the waiter reaches the kitchen she gets up and murmurs that she'll go to the bathroom and will be back in a minute. She's off before I can utter one single word.

What the hell happened? How long did we sit there looking in each others eyes and letting our food get cold? It could've been a minute or a quarter of an hour I wouldn't know. I do know that it has nothing to do with her and/or my relationship with her. Not that we're in a relationship or something… Not more than a friendship at least.

I won't let that happen again, ever! That's just wrong! She's like a client, or an employee, you don't date them! Even if she wasn't she's from a wrong family and she's annoying, probably dating The Boy Who Lived with Weasel for a brother… I almost pity her…

She won't be dating Potter right? I mean they were an item but still… They're wrong together, just not meant to be… Not that I believe in that kind of stuff… I just can't picture them together, and I think I'd rather not see that happening either, I might throw up…

How long has she been in the bathroom? She won't "escape" out of the window or something, right? That'd be bad… I would be sitting here waiting for her and she'd be gone, because of our moment. Let's just call it that, a moment, nothing more nothing less. Well, maybe less but certainly not more. It's passed and it was just in that moment and it won't happen again it wasn't more than one moment…

She's still not back… I take a bite of my now cold sandwich and look at my watch. Alright, if she's not out within 5 minutes I'll go. I slowly finish my sandwich and drink my coffee after the waiter brought it. Sipping from my coffee I look out of the window at the weird contraptions passing.  
Some things I recognise from pictures in my Muggle Studies textbook, others I've never seen before.

When I get really bored I look at my watch. Five minutes have passed… That means she's been in there for about 10 minutes…

She's gone.

I stand up and walk to the bar and pay the bill. Luckily I remembered to bring some Muggle money with me. The waiter looks at me with a sad face, like he's empathising and this has happened to him before. I can't believe she sneaked out. Where is her Gryffindor courage? She's supposed to be the type to not get afraid by things like this. Let alone run away!

I walk out of the restaurant to _the_ alley, trying hard not to think about what happened there.

Why would she leave? She doesn't hate me right? Not that much though, she even agreed to meet again! I'm not that horrific, right? Or did she just lead me on to embarrass me? But why in the world would she choose a Muggle restaurant instead of a wizarding one if she wanted to embarrass me? No-one knows me here… So why?

I turn the corner and Apparate home as quick as possible. When I arrive I walk swiftly to my room, still thinking about her.

I sprawl over a couch and dwell in self-loathing. I really am awful everyone hates me, just because I didn't do anything. I wish I'd died in war, that way I wouldn't have to live like this. Without any friends to talk to or to do anything with.

It's no wonder she left me that way, why wouldn't she? I probably wouldn't want to sit with myself if I'd been her. I'm pathetic! Sitting here by myself thinking about my own misery!

I probably would've stopped funding the Harpies, only not to see her again, laughing at me with the others, but I can't it's probably my only chance to rebuild 'Malfoy Enterprises'.

I'm pathetic enough to want to see a girl that just walked out on me, just because she's the only one wanting to talk to me. I should really go out someday soon, or just socialise with someone. I don't know who, but that doesn't matter, I should get a friend. Not a fake friend, who'd leave with my money first chance, but one that really cares about me and wants to talk to me.

Slowly a single tear drips down my cheek and I rub it away before it reaches my chin.

I'm not going to cry over a girl I didn't even like. I should've seen it coming. Of course she wouldn't like me, those kisses were just to lead me on and to embarrass me at a second date.

She probably wanted to break me down after everything I've done to her. I bullied her for 6 years! And here I was, thinking she might like me. I won't miss her, of course not! I don't need her! I can live my own life!

Well, maybe I'm going to miss her hair and eyes. I'll never find anything like them again. But she's not the only gorgeous woman in the world, there are enough left that will like me.

Rubbing my eyes I get a drink and settle on the couch with a book.

Alright I might miss her warmth and sincerity, but not very much.  
And I won't miss her kisses, jokes, smile or touch.

Merlin who am I kidding? I'm going to miss every moment with her!

Why did she leave?

* * *

**A/N Why indeed! Why did she leave? Please tell me your reasoning! I've got an idea, but I'm always open to suggestions...  
Title inspired by 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem and Rihanna!**


	8. Poor girl died on smelly toilet

**A/N Thanks everybody who reviewed! (smiles012, Tea/Anzufan, Lisette and of course '-Magical Moonshine-'  
And a whole hearted THANK YOU! To eceryone who's added me to their favourites or alerts!  
Another chapter as promised, and just in time:)  
I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

"HELP! IS ANYBODY THERE? PLEASE HELP ME!"

Right, no answer again! I can't believe this is happening to me! I'm a grown witch I should be able to rescue myself!

I can't believe nobody's tried to free me! We may have been one of a few customers, but at least some of them must have had to go to the ladies room!

Yes I'm stuck here. At the toilet. Without any food or water.

Well… There is some water but I'm not going to drink it unless I almost die from a lack of water.

I'm starving! I should've eaten something instead of thinking and talking to Malfoy.

I wouldn't have been this hungry that way.

But then again, I never thought I would spend the last hours of my life on a toilet.

Yes, it's true. I have to admit that I, Ginerva Weasley, locked myself in in a public bathroom and managed to break the lock someway or the other.

I'm an idiot.

"HELP! I'M DYING HERE!"

Again, no answer.

Typical.

Why did I leave my purse with wand and all my stuff at the table? I should've thought this could happen!

Well, no-one expects something like this to happen, really. I mean what's the chance at being locked into a toilet all night long?

Probably just as big as the chance of me and Malfoy being friends…

Oh great, I hadn't thought about him yet. Why didn't he check on me or something?

I mean, it's not supposed to be normal that your date goes to the bathroom for 2 freaking hours!

And yes, it has really been 2 whole hours! I didn't leave my watch…

If I had I'd probably be better of.. Now, I can't stop looking at it every ten seconds to see how long I've been here!

Alright somebody will come here to look if anybody is still in here, right?

Otherwise I would be spending the night at a toilet. Great. Just the happy thoughts I need at the moment…

I could write my own biography on toilet paper for the person who'll find me, dead and gone but a skeleton, still on the toilet.

This is such an embarrassing way to go!

Picture the headlines! 'Poor girl died on smelly toilet' And yes it does smell here, very badly!

And I'm afraid to use the air refresher, because I may choke on it if I spray too much in such a small room.

God, I could run out of air in here! I could choke to death! I heard that's the most painful way to go!

Great, so as well as the most embarrassing I'll die the most painful death.. Just my luck.

How long will it take for someone to find me? A day? Or more?

Why didn't Malfoy try to find me or anything? I mean I did leave him hours ago, I would've looked for him if he hadn't returned to the table after a 15 minute bathroom break.

Well… At least I would've asked the waiter to check on him or something…

I like him a little… At least enough to not want him to die on a toilet…

But that doesn't really say something, I mean, I wouldn't want my worst enemy to die on a toilet.

Wait, Malfoy is my worst enemy…

Well, not my worst I guess… I mean, his dad's worse. But all my enemies are in Azkaban, so he's the only one free and able to haunt me to no end.

Maybe he hexed the door so the lock would break if I would enter it. That'll be it…

It's all his fault.

I try the door again, it would be a little stupid if I'd been in here for nothing, pushing _and_ pulling it. I've had something similar to this before, then all I had to do was pull, but I kept on pushing the door. Luckily then I _was_ found after only 15 minutes, while right now I've been here for almost an eternity. It sure feels like it…

Malfoy better have a good explanation, otherwise I'm going to hex him into the next century and beyond. I've been practicing my Bat-Bogey hex. I've perfected it over the years…

Had enough practice and possible targets... That's what brothers are for, right?

I can't wait to use it on him, and see the look in his eyes when I… In his gorgeous liquid silver eyes, wait that's besides the point… But they are…

And as time learns they're even more beautiful after a kiss.  
They match his hair perfectly then, all wild and messed up, his hair in this case, and his eyes are so… Stormy… Like he's just had a near death experience at a Quidditch match…

He looks even better then. If that's possible anyway.

Great, now I'm on a toilet, thinking of my worst (free) enemy as a possible boyfriend.

I'm a total retard! This can't be healthy! It must be the gasses coming from the toilet, or something…

They're probably poisonous and cause delusions or something…

Now I'm getting paranoid on top of all that!

I really have to get out of here!

"HELP!" Wait, maybe I'd better spare the air and not shout... But then no-one can hear me…

Why does this kind of thing always happen to me…?

As I seem to be stuck here for a while I can at least think about what I should do about Malfoy.

I mean, we can't keep going like this! It's bad! We're not supposed to be together!

Even though his kisses are the best in the world, I've still got Harry…

He'll get well soon and then we'll be back together and have our happily ever after…

If he ever gets well…  
What if he'll be this way forever? What if he doesn't want me anymore if he gets better?

What if…

Great… Now I'm doubting Harry and only because of Malfoy…

He just gets under my skin all the time! He annoys me to no end, but that's kind of nice…

In a completely twisted kind of way, but still…

I'm starting to get used to him and his weird comments…

And of course his kisses, but that's something completely different, right?

I mean I don't like him because of his kisses, nor do I want more of them…

I'm going to stay with Harry, and besides Malfoy is no way as good as Harry.

He's dark and bad and completely prejudiced against Muggleborns and probably thinks I'm a blood traitor, but doesn't say anything just because I'm the only one actually talking to him.

And on top of that Harry's a better kisser than Malfoy.

Last time we kissed it was like I was on fire, and with Malfoy it's like I'm… well it's actually the same. Which is weird, because I don't feel for him what I felt and still feel for Harry. He's still the enemy and he left me to rot in a smelly toilet… He didn't even look for me or something, so he probably doesn't care about me either.

And that thought doesn't hurt at all, at least it shouldn't.

So why does it?

It's probably me being hungry, it's got nothing to do with him leaving.

On top of that I'm getting a little claustrophobic and I have a little bit of dust in my eye…

That's why I'm a little teary at the moment. I loudly sniff, but quieten quickly when I hear something.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY THERE?"

The shuffling stops. Great, it was probably just a mouse… Gee, how I adore mice for company…

Then slowly a door creeks open with an impossibly haunted house sound.

Who'll be my rescuer? What if it's a thief or something?

It sure sounds like it… All sneaky shuffling of feet and slowly creaking open a door.

Do I want to be rescued that badly? Why did I have to shout that hard! It's not that bad in here, I can't even smell the stank anymore… Which is a bad thing because that means I smell as bad as my environment.

When he comes in I should be able to defend myself… But what to use…?

Softly the shuffling of feet starts again and slowly moves closer to the door of my cabin. I hold my breath and look around frantically in search for any kind of weapon imaginable. The door handle slowly goes down and still nothing to defend myself with…

Then my eye catches my shoe and quickly I take it off and hold it in my hand ready to hit anybody entering. The person on the other side of the door curses, apparently noticing that the door's locked.

Some ruffling of clothing and tools at the other side of the door and suddenly the door opens and I hit the intruder on his head as hard as possible and intent to run off as fast as possible, but just as I limp out of the bathroom, wearing one heel, he grabs the back of my coat.  
He spins me around and I gasp in shock at who I'm facing…

* * *

**A/N Who would it be? I'm not sure myself... so if you have any suggestions... please review!  
(Even if you don't have any suggestions PLEASE REVIEW! I like some criticism! positive hopefully...:))**


	9. Alone

**A/N I don't own anything! sorry for the late update!, normally I try to update every weekend, but this time i really didn't have any time at all! Luckily ít's just one week untill christmas break! (then I'll try to updat more often!)**

Thanks to Lisette and 'Magical Moonshine' for reviewing!

* * *

**Draco POV**

The words in my book keep blurring as tears form in my eyes. I refuse to cry. I won't give her the satisfaction of making me cry for the first time since my mother died.

I blink quickly and try to distract myself again, but the book isn't really cooperating. It keeps going on about some sort of "interesting" person.

Like I care.

I don't even know who it's going on about…

Probably some idiot.

Like me.

Why did I let myself get so attached to her? I knew even before we started being sort of friendly that she'd never be real friends with me.

I look at my book again and flip to a random page, anything's better than reading about whoever I'm reading about now…

Another person… This time even more boring I guess. I take a sip of my drink and feel it burning down my throat. That'll make me forget about her…

I read the headline at the page in the book… Ginerva Malfest.

Even the book keeps reminding me of her. It doesn't matter that she left. I'll find someone else who'll talk with me. There are enough other women in the Harpies other than her.

They even looked like they were interested… Especially that Amy Grave person… Or was it Grapefruit? Whatever she was called it was some sort of fruit or something… Well, she'd probably like to meet me again, maybe talk things over…

I take another gulp of my firewhisky relishing the taste and feeling of it. I throw my book in the global direction of the bookcase, accidentally throwing it against an ancient vase. Oops… Well, I was about to throw it away anyway. It was ugly! Too red, I guess… Made me think about her…

Which I really shouldn't do! She left me!

Angrily I decide I could as well call it a night and go to sleep.

I quickly put on my pyjamas and brush my teeth. When I look in the mirror I wonder why she would've left me. I know I look good, right?  
Or have those years on my own made me look as tired and alone as I feel?

Looking at my face I could see the light stubbles at my chin and the bags under my eyes.

I really do look like shit.

My hair sweeping in neglected, greasy locks covering my eyes. I should see a hairdresser. When I sweep the hair out of my face I can see wrinkles setting in already, making my forehead look like the Grand Canyon or something...

And then I look at my eyes, once my best feature, now they look tired, haunted and red brimmed, because I rubbed them too much.

Did she leave me because of how I used to be, or because of how I am right now? I really am a dunce, crying over one stupid girl. She doesn't even deserve to be friends with me! And she was nothing more than a friend.

I deserve better, way better, than her.

I slowly walk into my bedroom and lay down on my king size bed, thinking that I could sleep and forget everything that's happened.

Of course that doesn't happen, but a man can still dream, right?

I close my eyes and try to empty my head, and do all the drills to prevent nightmares. I don't want that happening on top of what already seems to be my worst day ever.

And maybe it helps against the memories of her, which keep on crossing my mind. The way she smells, looks, feels, sounds, tastes, everything. The way she blushes, as enticingly as possible and she isn't even aware of how appealing she looks like that.

Right, I wouldn't think about her.

Maybe I'll make an appointment with that Grapefruit girl, she looked nice enough…

And she's a friend of Ginny, so maybe she'll know why she ran off…

I turn on my other side and once again picture the way she looked as she left me to go "to the bathroom".

The way she smiled sweetly, looking back on it, almost too sweetly, like she was laughing at how stupid I was for believing that she would really like me. Making fun of me and I didn't even notice.

I really acted like a major dunce.

I probably am one, but I'm trying to keep positive. Just as I'm trying not to think about her… Which isn't working...

Maybe if I would just think about her I'll fall asleep earlier and after tonight I will never again think about her.

Never.

She's not worth my time.

I can't get the picture of her leaving me out of my head, walking a little too quickly, eager to get away from me, as it seems now.

I turn to my back and try not to go through every memory of her... And failing miserably.

I look at the ceiling, my eyes now accustomed to the dark, and think of how the shadows, formed by the chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, look like her.

Like a silhouette of her, showing all her curves and of course her hair, cascading down her back in long, bright red waves.

Looking at the shadow it's almost like I can feel her eyes boring into mine, mocking me silently with their incredibly blue colour. Her eyes and hair always surprised me, no matter how often I saw her.

I'm beginning to believe that I'm obsessed with her.

She doesn't just look great, she isn't stupid either. She never ceases to surprise me with her comebacks, she isn't Hermione Granger, but I think that would've been very annoying… She'll probably keep on correcting me like Granger used to do in class.

Ginny is a little more normal and actually has a sense of humour.

Which surprised me at first, I never expected a Weasley to have sense, let alone a sense of humour…

Wait, why am I still calling her Ginny in my head?

I hate her! She had the guts to make fun of me and is probably telling the story of the idiotic ferret to all her friends and family, which means tomorrow the whole Wizarding World will know…

She's got a gigantic family! It's unbelievable, every redhead you'll ever see is probably related to the Weasleys one way or the other…

I'm still not dozing of... Actually I'm getting more awake and pissed off every second, and maybe a little sadder too, but that doesn't matter… I'll try to never meet her again in my life, or at least as less as possible, with her being on a Quidditch team I'm funding…

I'm going to ignore her next time we meet and act like nothing happened. Like we never kissed and never befriended.

Like she doesn't mean a thing to me, which she really doesn't.

I turn on my left side, again, and trying to plan my next day, but it all seems pointless. All the meetings, paperwork and dropping finances don't seem to matter anymore.

Why make money if you already have enough of it to live of for the rest of your days, when you don't have anybody to use it with. Why buy horses, bubble baths and huge cars if you won't use them, and can't boast about them to anyone.

It always was boring to just live on my own, but now I'm reminded of what I'm missing. Together we had more laughs than I had in all the years since the war.

And we didn't have any good conversations at all! Almost the only thing we talked about was who kissed who and that it shouldn't happen again… And every time it kept happening.

I'll probably never kiss her again, not that I want to or anything…

I run my hands through my too long hair and stand up to get a book, another one this time. I don't want to read about any Ginerva Malfests tonight. It does sound good though, in a weird way.

I grab a book from the shelve, not caring what kind of book it would be. "The wonderful ways of foxes", hmm… a little too red I think. Her hair looks a little like a fox's fur. I Quickly shake my head, trying to erase the pictures of her crossing my mind.

I give up trying to read after about 3 randomly picked books all reminded me of her. One about weasels, another about Quidditch and the last one about unanswered love.

That last one is just plain boring, my mother made me read it once…

I sit down on my bed again, giving in to the temptation of going over our date once again. Everything seemed to go well, we talked, laughed and kissed, so why did she leave? Maybe the because of the kissing part...

I actually liked the restaurant, which I didn't expect, because it was different from the ones I usually attend…

It was cosy and felt warm, even though it was as cold as ice outside, the waiter was incredibly nice and Ginny looked wonderful.

The blue from her environment making her eyes shine like they held a light inside of them.

I forgot the name of the place, though… A shame really, maybe I should go there to see what it's called. I could take that Grapefruit person there. She'll probably like it, think it's romantic and whatnot.

I quickly dress and wave goodbye to the house elves. They'll probably think I'm crazy, but that's nothing different from the times my father used to rule the manor. I put on a warm coat and walk outside to Apparate to the well known Alley.

I look around seeing the wall I pushed her up against and could almost feel her body against mine again. Feel the heat of her mouth moving against mine in perfect sync.

I quickly shake my head to get rid of the memories, ignoring a painful pang in my chest. She really was a great kisser… Trying not to think about her, I quickly walk to the restaurant.

When we walked together I liked that walk a lot better…

* * *

**A/N Please review! I want to know what you think about it so far! (btw. did you know 'Magical Moonshine' wrote a very good story?, why don't you go check it out? i really LOVED it!)**


	10. Savior

**A/N Hi, yes I'm still here, and yes I'm terribly sorry I didn't update in about 2 to 3 weeks! (and left you at a cliffhanger...)  
****  
SORRY! So here's the next chapter...

* * *

**

**Ginny POV**

"Harry? What are you doing here?" I ask him while wrapping my arms around him.

"Ginny? Thank Merlin you're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be? There isn't much that can happen when you're locked into a toilet."

"We're all out looking for you! Molly heard that you were going on a date with the Ferret, but only after you left, so she couldn't stop you! Then when you didn't come back, we all thought…"

"Harry James Potter, do you think I would ever go on a date with someone if I didn't trust him?"

I step away from him and put my hands on my hips, trying not to think about how much I start to act like my mother.

"But, yes, well of course you…" Aww… he looks so cute when he's stumbling...

"What's the problem then? Why did you come looking for me, I can defend myself and I know for sure Malfoy wouldn't attack me or anything."

"Well, you did get stuck in a toilet…"

"What if I liked it in there? I would've gotten myself out in an instant if you hadn't come along and scared the hell out of me!"

"I-I'm sorry Gin, I was just trying to…"

"To what? To safe me? As I told you just a second ago, I don't need any saving!"

"I-We thought Malfoy killed you or something, we were so worried!"

"Well he didn't, did he? So now you can go back to ignoring me like always."

"I'm not!"

"Not what?"

"Not ignoring you! When I came back you just seemed to be busy all the time and I didn't know if we could be together like we used to. We'd both changed because of the war and I didn't know if you still… But then I heard that you'd gone on a date with the Ferret, I couldn't just let him hurt you like we both know he will. So when you didn't come back, I started looking for you."

"Harry, I-how did you find me?"

"I just searched all of the restaurants we've been to. This is the 12th, I think"

"You still know every restaurant we went to?"

"Well…"

"That's soooo sweet!" (And a little scary in a stalker kind of way, but mostly sweet.)

He looks a little awkward at his feet after that, shuffling them like he didn't know what to do.

"Well, let's get you out of here", he says and put his arm around me as we walked out of the girl's lavatory. Just before we reach the front door of the restaurant I tell him to wait for a second and get my purse from the table Draco and I sat at just a moment ago.

Feeling a little guilty for the date with Malfoy just before my romantic make up moment with Harry. Well, not very romantic, we haven't even kissed yet, but he isn't ignoring me anymore! Hopefully, we'll be together in no time, just like we were supposed to be all along.

Malfoy just left me, so he probably doesn't like me after all. That's ok with me, I mean, I won't miss him and I don't like him either. Alright, maybe I'll miss his kisses, they were better than Harry's. Not that I'll ever admit that I liked them, let alone that they're better than Harry's.

I quickly walk back to Harry, I don't want to think about Malfoy now.

When I reach him, he smiles and takes my hand to pull me to the door.

It's very dark outside, the moon is just a little sliver, but we can see just enough to know where we're going. He still hasn't dropped my hand, which is a good sign, maybe he does like me, like he did years ago.

In silence we walk to the Apparation point, the alley where Draco kissed me. Wait, Draco? I mean Malfoy of course. Where we kissed. It's a little weird to go to the same alley with Harry, just seeing it from this distance makes me think about D-Malfoy and how he kissed me and…

Alright, let's focus on Harry. I take a deep breath and look at him from the corner of my eye. He looks gorgeous, the way his hair moves because of his bouncy steps and the wind blowing it out of his face. His eyes look like emeralds, glistening in the little bit of light from the moon.

When he catches me looking at him he smiles and squeezes my hand, and I smile back at him a little embarrassed, feeling my cheeks redden.

Great, that'll clash nicely with my hair... Sigh….

I quickly look away from him and see some shape resembling a human. I slowly start walking faster, but the figure keeps up with us no matter how fast I walk.

I look at the shape and in the little bit of light coming from the moon I can see a white blond mop of hair glistening.

Then a cloud suddenly covers the little bit of moon and I can't see a thing. Shit.

On top of that Harry's starting to look at me like I'm crazy, probably because of how quick I'm walking. I softly murmur some sort of excuse that I'm cold, which he seems to accept.

Luckily it's just a few metres until the alley. We can survive that without being attacked by humanoid shapes with white blond hair.

Wait, human, white blonde hair, good in hiding in shadows, that could be Malfoy.

That would be bad. Really bad.

If he and Harry meet, they'll probably end up killing each other, and me, because I'll be in the crossfire. Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?

We quickly walk into the alley and he turns to face me. Smiling he says: "You used to be talking all the time." I can't help but grin in return. "Well, you were right, I've changed a bit because of the war."

He beams back at me and slowly leans in to kiss me.

I can't believe he's about to kiss me! I've been dreaming of this moments for the last couple of months, ever since he started ignoring me, and now it's going to happen! I slowly close my eyes and cherish the feeling of his breath whispering over my lips. All thoughts of Draco Malfoy leave my head and the only thing I can think of is 'finally'.

His lips reach mine and softly start moving a little. We just stand there, kissing, for what seems like ages, until we run out of breath.

Then I smile at him a little shyly and he grins back at me, like he's just as glad he can kiss me again as I am.

Then we both decide we'd better go home, otherwise everyone will be even more worried.

The last thing I see before we Apparate away are two angry blue eyes in a head with white blonde hair.

Draco.

**

* * *

**

A/N aww... poor Draco... And there's Harry! I wasn't sure if i should put him in the story already, but i didn't know what i could've written otherwise so here he is! Well, what do you think? What'll happen next? PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and they encourage me to update sooner! (hint, hint...)


	11. Breakfast

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the late update! It's just been incredibly busy at school and my new job... Ans i didn't know what to do with the story next, but i thought i really owed it to you my dear followers to put up another chapter...  
As you may notice this one is in a past tense, because i thought that just reads and writes a lot easier than present, i don't know what i was thinking when i started in present.  
But anyway here's another chapter, in past tense, and a little short, it's kind of a filler, but i'm already thinking about the next chapter so that won't take too long anymore! just hold on!**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

The next morning, I practically skipped down the stairs at the Burrow (almost falling of the last couple of steps) and sat down to eat some breakfast in the kitchen, feeling happier than I had in days.

Harry Potter still liked me! I just couldn't believe it, after all the time he'd ignored me, he still liked me. Whatever happened between Draco and me doesn't matter, the only thing that matters right now is how to prevent awkward situations between Harry and me. Just because he said he liked me, doesn't mean we'll be all lovey-dovey to each other.

What if he'd just go back to ignoring me, or act like yesterday evening didn't happen. I couldn't stand that! That would just be cruel! I slowly put my spoon of porridge to my mouth and take a tiny mouthful of it. I just can't eat with this tension! I'm completely working myself up at the moment, while he'll probably just act normal. But what if he won't, what if he'll actually talk to me, or kiss me like he did last night? But what if he won't? Should I be sad or disappointed? Or just act like nothing's wrong.

You know what? I'll just act like nothing's happened, otherwise I'll make a fool out of myself, because if I'd talk to him about yesterday and he would just ignore me, that would be incredibly embarrassing.

But what if he will talk to me, if I would ignore him then I'll ruin my chances! I just can't stand this any longer.

I pushed my barely touched plate of porridge away from me and started to get up when suddenly the door opened and Harry came in. Our eyes met and a long, awkward silence seemed to fill the room. After what seemed like ages I snapped out of it and sat down again, awkwardly smiling at him in the process and pulled my plate of porridge to me again.

He blinked quickly a couple of times and coughed slightly before he walked into the room and got himself a plate of porridge too. Then he looked at me eating my, now cold, porridge without appetite and sat down across the table from me and smiled softly at me, before he dug into his porridge.

Without looking up from his plate he asked me: "Well… How're you doing this morning Ginny?

I stared at him over my plate, mouth agape, before I came to my senses and stumbled: "Ehm… Fine, thanks, what about you?"

"Great"

"OK"

He dropped his spoon, having finished his meal already and looked at me for the first time since he sat down and said: "About yesterday… I just want you to know that I…"

"Yes?" I said, trying to get more information out of him than a couple of unfinished sentences.

"I just want you to know that I meant every word I said, but that I don't want to force you into anything if you don't … you know… want me anymore." That last part came out so softly that I almost didn't catch it.

I looked him in the eye, not blinking once and everything seemed to grow silent the second our eyes met. We just stared at each other for Merlin knows how long, before I said: "You're not forcing me into anything, I still want you like I used to, that never changed."

He kept on staring at me, as if he didn't believe I'd just said that, but slowly a smile broke out on his face. I beamed back at him, not completely believing that this was happening for real, that I was actually still dreaming.

Then slowly he leaned over the table and drew me into a sort of hug, pulling me as close to him as possible with the table in between us.

After a while of just sitting there, we got up and decided that we needed to really talk about where we were standing now and about what we were going to do next.

After a long talk we decided to go to Diagon Alley and just walk around a little, window shopping and watching people pass by. We just kept on walking while the sun set and everything only got more and more like a fairytale, because of the glow of all the lanterns and the lights in the window displays until we got cold and Harry started noticing that I was too tired to really walk straight without leaning on him.

Then we Apparated to the Burrow and he helped me up the immense staircase to my room.

Just in front of my room I slowly turned around to face him, and kissed him. We stood there, in a corridor where anyone from my family could have just walked in on us and kissed. My fingers were pulling at his hair, which was just a little more in a state of disarray than it normally was, and one of his hands lost in my hair pulling my face even closer to his, while the other hand rested softly on my back.

But after what seemed like hours he slowly pulled away from me and bade me goodnight, before he went to his own room just a floor up from mine. He lived at the Burrow ever since he returned to England, because mum wouldn't let him live on his own, because of him being a little bit depressed.

I slowly got into my room, half-asleep already and just fell down on my bed. I slept before my head touched my pillow. The last thought that went through my mind was that this had been the best day of my life.

* * *

**A/N Alright, tell me what you think about it! SHould i keep on writing in past tense or should i go back to present (that really sounds weird...) Please Review! REVIEW! I think i'll put the other chapters in past tense too if you like it more like this (like i do), but not untill i've got a little more time, which will probably be in the summer holidays or something..**


	12. oak

**A/N long time no see! Sorry for leaving you for this long, but I just didn't have any time to write. I actually don't now, but i don't want to do anything for school at the moment, so I did this :) Thanks everyone who added me to favourites/alerts and evryone whoe reviewed me! A huge thanks to my beta magical moonshine! (sorry for all my stupid faults;))  
So here we go:)**

* * *

**Draco POV**

Why does this bother me so much? I don't even like her! She's just another girl, the first after the war, that's true, but certainly not the only girl in the world. There are plenty of others out there, ones who do like me and don't go cheating on me first chance they get.

I let the wind wipe the tears from my cheeks, trying to convince myself they're because of the speed I'm flying at. I've been flying almost all week, it was the only thing I could do to clear my head.

The danger of flying at a high speed through a forest, barely managing to avoid hitting a tree, kept me sane. At least more sane than anything else did. I relished the feeling of the wind ruffling my hair, reminding me of the way her fingers messed it up while we kissed.

Yes, _we_ kissed. Not her. Not me. WE kissed. We're both guilty. Why did she have to be gone before I realised that?

Now we'll never be together again. She's back together with the one she always wanted to be with, she won't leave him for me.

I'm nothing.

I can't even work anymore, just because she's the only thing I can think of. Her kisses, her hair and eyes, the way she laughs, the way her mouth twitches when she thinks something's funny, but knows she shouldn't laugh.

Why can't I get over her? I never felt this way before, so why her? Why now? I've barely managed to live before her, but now I don't even want to try anymore. I don't care people if still think I'm a Death eater, or that 'Malfoy Entreprises' doesn't make any profit. I don't need the money anyway.

The only thing that matters to me right now is her. And she's gone. For good.

I almost crashed into a tree, because of all the tears blurring my vision. I descended quickly before I would really fly into a tree and break my leg. I couldn't handle that on top of everything else.

My landing wasn't as gracious as it normally is, probably because my 'quick descend' was a little too quick after all. I can't do anything right, can I? I can't even fly anymore.

That increased my crying even more, if possible.

I just collapsed in a couple of bushes, not caring what I looked like. The tears kept streaming over my face. Why? Why did she leave me for him. We had a great time together didn't we?

At least I did…

**"WHY?" **I screamed as hard as I could, I just needed to get that off my chest.

I had no one to talk to, no one to go to for advice, or a pep talk. The only thing I could do was sulk, and there had been plenty of sulking by me all week long, but I couldn't keep going like this.

I had to go to work, the idiots there didn't seem to be able to keep my company running for just a day, let alone a full week.

I sighed, what should I do? Everyone I ever knew is dead, or imprisoned and now, when I try to move on, this happens. It seems as if I'm not supposed to be happy, like I don't deserve it.

Maybe I don't. Maybe I was just meant to die all along, my mother shouldn't have given her life for me. Maybe I should just end it now. There's no one who'll miss me, or cry because I died.

I don't have anyone anymore. So why live? Why not stop, then I don't feel a thing. I wouldn't miss her or love her. I'll be with mother and all my friends and everything will be alright.

It sounded like a better idea than anything I had considered so far. But how to do it? I didn't want to just die, it has to be a spectacle. Maybe I should just fly into a tree, no matter how bad that sounds.

There'll be nobody out here to find me, so I'll die lonely, on my own just as I have been for a long, long time now.

Will anyone miss me at all? Will anybody find me before I'm too far gone to recognise? Probably not… Nobody will look this far away from the Manor, had there been anyone to even look for me at all. I have no use in the world whatsoever, so it's a good thing to end it now.

I mounted my broom before I could change my mind and quickly gained height and speed as is zoomed through the forest looking for a good place to die.

There, a clearing, that should do. It's far away from any of the neighbouring houses and from the Manor. I quickly turned, going even faster than before, faster than I'd ever gone. And aimed right at an immense old oak.

I could feel the wind in my hair, messing it up even worse than it already was. The tears in my eyes because of the speed and because of what I was about to do.

The realisation hit me, I was going to die. Here and now. I would do it myself, who'll do a better job at it than me?

The oak was now just a bunch of metres away from me, I couldn't miss it even if I'd want to. But I didn't. I wanted to die. I couldn't take it any longer. The memories of Ginny kissing Scarhead were agonizing. She looked happy, there in the same alley we kissed not 2 hours before.

She wouldn't miss me.

I pinched my eyes shut. It wouldn't be long before I hit the oak.

My life flashed before my eyes and images of my time at Hogwarts teared me up even more. Father towering over me angry, as usual. And finally my mother, the tears in her eyes, just before she died.

It seemed fitting that the last thing I saw before I died, was her. Her long hair and blue eyes. Standing in the sun, like she did not only a week ago, when we first really met. She looked amazing, just staring at the ruins, as if I'd never really seen her before. I wanted to hug her, pull her into me and never let go again. Claim her mouth with mine, and never part from her. But I realized that would never happen.

She'd always love him, never love me. Never.

Then I hit the tree.

* * *

**A/N So what'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know what to do next! (alright that's probably my own fault but still...) HELP!**


	13. pain

**A/N Thanks everybody who reviewed me and/or put me in his/her favourites/alert  
I'm so so so sorry I didn't update earlier, but i didn't know how to continue...****  
Especially a major THANK YOU! to my beta magicalmoonshine, who's writing a story called chances (George/oc)**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I slowly gained consciousness and as the darkness in front of my eyes was broken by a bit of light the first thing that came to my mind was that I had gone to heaven.

I hadn't expected that, I've done so many things I shouldn't have in the war and even before that, I'd thought that I didn't deserve to go to heaven. Then a wave of pain hit me and I realised that I hadn't died.

I really couldn't do anything right! I couldn't even kill myself properly!

The pain was almost enough to make me pass out again, but sadly, that didn't happen and I had to endure every excruciating bit of it for what seemed like ages. Every part of my body hurt and every singly movement I tried to make hurt even more.

All I could do was look at the sky and tree branches above me, I couldn't even move my head to look at something more entertaining to distract me from the immense pain.

So I just looked at the bright blue sky, thinking about eyes that looked just like that. Ginny. What would she be doing now? Probably hanging around with Scarface. I sighed heavily, crying out loudly because of the immense pain it caused. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping it would end sooner if I did so and hoping that I would faint again.

Of course that didn't happen, I'm not that lucky. So I just laid there for what seemed like hours, sometimes screaming if the pain suddenly got worse, sometimes just thinking about the past, about all the mistakes I made.

Then I heard a bush rustle a bit harder than it could have if it had been moved only by wind. I slowly opened my eyes, praying to Merlin that it wasn't some kind of animal that would eat me and cause me even more pain.

I tried to move my head, but found that I couldn't because of the pain, so I couldn't see what was heading my way. It could be a bear. Knowing my luck I'll get eaten by it after it's played with me and after ripping all my limbs from my rump. I shivered, almost passing out in the process and tried to get my eyes to focus on what was coming to me.

The crunching of twigs got closer and then I saw a something hovering over me. At first I couldn't see what it was because it stood in my light so my eyes had to adjust a little to the sudden darkness.

Then I saw who (not what) was standing there and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was one of my house-elves, called Mud. Father gave him that name, I didn't, Mud is my favourite house-elf and always played with me when I was younger.

I was incredibly relieved it wasn't some kind of animal, but I didn't have a clue why Mud would be here. I couldn't really think about a reason why, because the pain kept distracting me.

"Master, Mud is here now everything will is alright!" Mud said, verb tenses really weren't his cup of tea…

"Mud will safe you, if Master could just held still…" He mumbled and kept on rambling about how injured I was and that he would get me to St. Mungo's any minute now.

Why would he get me to St. Mungo's, I didn't want to go there! So I tried to struggle so he wouldn't be able to lessen my pain enough so we could Apparate. When that didn't work, he just put some kind of body binding spell on me, I tried to tell him that he mustn't stop the pain, but it didn't go that well…

"Mud..." I whispered, because my throat hurt too much to really talk. "Mud … l-leave."

"Yes Master, we be leaving any minute now." I felt my eyes widen in horror, no, this couldn't be happening!

"Leave!" I said again, a little clearer and this time with a bit more authority in it. I didn't want to live, I couldn't! I had to die, he shouldn't be here to safe me. How did I deserve this! I didn't even fight on the Dark side in the war and still I have to suffer this life!

"Soon, Master!" Mud said, looking me in the eye and aiming pain killing spells at me even faster. So the pain lessened and soon I didn't feel any of it anymore, so I tried to move my head to look at my injured body.

Emphasis on tried, Mud pushed my head down again and said: "Master mustn't try to look now, must let Mud care for Master.

I really couldn't even kill myself properly, I'm such an idiot!

When I get out of St. Mungo's I'll find a more efficient way to kill myself that's for sure! Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?

I tried to protest more, but this time no sound would come out of my mouth, because I'd lost my voice. I'd screamed too loud , because of the pain I was in and before I knew it I was side-along Apparating with Mud to St. Mungo's.

When we arrived there I, of course, had to make a grand entrance and throw up all over myself.

Great, like I didn't have enough problems to begin with. Why did Mud have to side-along Apparate me, that always makes me dizzy and sick and he knows that!

When I looked up from my puke covered chest I saw Mud calling a Mediwitch so she could take care of me. I sighed heavily, it seemed like I've been doing that a lot lately.

Then a Mediwitch came to me and sat down and leaned over me to look at my injuries, while she kept saying that everything was going to be alright now.

How could she even know that! I was certain that nothing was going to be alright ever again. She still didn't love me, that hadn't changed, so how could everything ever be alright again?

When she'd finished her investigation, she put a spell on me to lift me and brought me to an operation room, where other Mediwizards and witches were waiting.

Then she put me down on the table and another one of them said some spell I didn't quite catch, because it passed me out in no time.

The last thing that went through my mind was, of course, Ginny. What would she think if she knew that I'd tried to commit suicide?

* * *

**A/N I will update soon! I got over my so called writers block and now I know what's going to happen next! please REVIEW! :)**


	14. no funder

**A/N Long time no see! I just got out of a testweek, so I couldn't update last week... I want to thank everybody who reviewed and of course my beta, MagicalMoonshine, who's also a very good writer!"*hint, hint***

* * *

**Ginny POV**

"Why do these kind of things always happen to us!" I heard Gwenda, my coach, mutter grumpily and got out of her way quickly, before I got stomped over. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Amy.

"I honestly don't know, but I think it's got something to do with the meeting she's called us in for."

Gee, you think? Amy really isn't that bright, never has been and probably never will be, but she's the best friend in the world.

"How about we go and find out what the meeting's about?" I said and walked in to our "conference room" aka oversized broom closet with a table and a couple of chairs squeezed in and where it's impossible to walk around the table with people sitting at it.

Of course we were one of the first in, nobody wants to be with an angry Gwenda longer than absolutely necessary, and sat down at the side of the table as far away from her as possible. Not only didn't we want to block the room, but we also wanted to keep a safe distance. Not that that would matter if she'd try to hex us, but this way she wouldn't knock us out, without giving us a chance to flee.

As we sat down slowly, not looking her in the eye as if she was a hippogriff, she kept on muttering in herself, apparently we got lucky and she didn't notice us. Or she did and was planning a way to take her anger out on us.

Alright, I know she might sound like someone with an anger management problem, well, she is, but most of the time she is very nice and wouldn't hurt a fly. So to speak. Normally she's the epitome of decency, peace and non-violence, but just don't get on her wrong side. That's not pretty.

Slowly the rest of the team came in and cautiously sat down in silence, the only thing to be heard was Gwenda's muttering and our breathing. In… out…

When finally everybody was present, Gwenda looked up for the first time, as if she just noticed she wasn't alone. She scraped her throat and you could see the people, who'd been a bit late and thus had to sit near Gwenda, wince in fright.

Gwenda continued as if she hadn't noticed. "I've got bad news for all of us."

I really hadn't been expecting that with the way she was acting. Of course I'd thought she was going to tell us we'd won the cup, and that's why she was angry. Right, of course it was bad news!

"Again we are without a funder." At this everyone started chatting amongst themselves and all you could hear for a couple of minutes was: "What, why?" "Why did he stop funding us?" and "Now I'll never go out with him!" The last one of course came from Amy, she really can't prioritize.

Actually, I really wanted to know what happened to him, I mean, I did have Harry now, but that doesn't mean that I don't like Dra-Malfoy anymore. It's purely platonic, it's not like I fancy him or anything. It's just that he seemed so sad, all alone without any friends or family. I was kind of shocked that he'd stopped funding us, why would he? He didn't stop because of… me, did he? I know I saw him just before Harry and me Apparated, but he wouldn't take it this bad, right? I mean, I know I should've broken up with him before kissing Harry, but it's not like we'd been an item.

We both didn't talk about our kisses. That sounds… great. Kisses, as in multiple, and everything it stands for. The soft touch of his lips on mine, the way his body felt against mine and those silver eyes boring into mine, making my knees go weak even thinking about it. But that's just guilt, I'm with Harry now and I've loved him from the moment I first saw him.

Then Gwenda told us all to SHUT UP and slowly we stopped talking. "As I was saying, we don't have a funder anymore. He can't fund us at the moment because he's gone into a coma."

"What!" I heard someone scream, barely noticing it was me.

"I can understand you're shocked and so am I. He can't fund us while he is in a coma, then all his accounts are frozen, except for payments for his treatment of course."

Like that's the most important, Draco in a coma, I couldn't believe it. How? He seemed fine last time I saw him, but that doesn't mean that much, he could've had a heart attack, even though he's in good shape. Which I know because I've been pressed up against his chest while kissing. How could he have gone into a coma?

Then Gwenda started talking again. "So the Mediwizards said that it would do him good to be in human company, even though he might be out. Maybe his subconscious notices that he's needed here. He doesn't really have that much friends or family" A total of zero. "So I made a schedule, so we will all sit with him for a while. If he doesn't wake up within a week, then we're going to look for a new funder. I really hope we don't have to, but otherwise we won't be able to play anymore."

I still couldn't believe that's the only thing she could think about. It doesn't matter to her if he's alive, sick or dead, as long as he funds us. But it does matter, he matters, at least to me. And probably to a lot of other girls here, well, at least to a few.

"I'll take the first shift." I heard myself say, and realized I really wanted to see him, see if he's just a bit ill or really close to dying as Gwenda told us.

"All right, thanks for offering, he's in room 50110 in St. Mungo's. I'll owl the rest of you the schedule as soon as I've finished it. Right, then I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

"See you tomorrow!" And then I ran out of the oversized broom closet and quickly Apparated to St. Mungo's. I walked straight to his room 50110 and opened the door softly to find a seemingly sleeping Draco in bed.

* * *

**A/N I will update soon, maybe monday, maybe a bit later on... Please REVIEW!**


	15. fairytales

**A/N Sorry! I know I promised to update asap. but I was a bit busy last week... A major thanks to everybody who updated, and of course to my beta MagicalMoonshine (who's also writing a fantastic story you really should read! (it's called chances)  
So here's the new chapter, I'm pretty proud of it... I'm not very romantic, but I tried my best:)**

* * *

**Ginny POV**

He still hadn't moved. Not an inch.

I was sitting on the edge of my chair, expecting him to wake up and look at me like I had been nuts to believe he was in a coma.

I've been sitting here of and on for about a week, I took over a lot of the other girls' time, because I wanted to be there for him if he wakes up. _When_ he wakes up.

He will. I'm sure of it. He'll pull through, he survived the war, so he couldn't die like this. It's just impossible. He can't die, because I haven't apologised yet.

The guilt of that is eating away at me and getting worse every second I look at him. I really shouldn't have kissed Harry the night I went on a date with Draco. I should've broken up with him first, even though we weren't really a couple.

He deserves better than the way I treated him.

Looking at him lying there, all vulnerable and soft, made me think about how he used to be at school. He looks so much younger asleep, the little wrinkles around his eyes and mouth barely visible and without his usual cocky smirk. I tore my eyes away from his mouth and looked out the window.

In 2 hours Gwenda'll start the meeting in which we'll all brainstorm for a new funder. Not that we'll find one, at least I hope we won't. Then I'll never meet him again after he wakes up.

So he has to wake up before the meeting, he just has to. Otherwise everything that happened between us will evolve in a far-away memory, nothing more, nothing less. Not that I mind that very much, it's just that he doesn't have anyone else but me and his house-elf.

I looked at him again, his hair looked incredibly soft and blonde against the white pillowcase. Like it had all week.

"Draco, you don't know what you're missing. Did you know that the Prophet has a new lay-out? Everyone is talking about it. And of course about the weather, but what else is new?"

Yes I know it sounds crazy, but I talked to him. Even though he's in a coma. I started talking to him after the first 5 hours. By then I was so lonely, tired and flat out awful, because he didn't move or anything and because he was hurt.

"Why did you ever fly into a tree? It doesn't sound like something the great Ferret, King of Slytherin would do. You'd probably rather die than take that blow to your ego." I chuckled lightly, but soon got serious again. "Please wake up!"

I leaned forward in my seat next to his bed and softly brushed his hair from his forehead. His skin felt incredibly soft and I decided to just leave my hand at his cheek. And flashbacks crossed my mind to the alley, and to the way his hands had felt against my skin. I sighed loudly, moving his hair back even more.

Would his lips still feel the same? Would his kiss still make me go all tingly inside, make my knees feel like jelly? Or did my unconscious finally gather it's senses and agreed with me that I love Harry more than anyone?

Harry.

He didn't like it that I'd gone to see Draco for almost a week straight. I probably would've done the same if he'd done that, but still. I can't help myself to go see him. To see for myself that he isn't dead or awake. That, and to show him that he does have a friend, it's just something friends do for each other. Even though we've just become friends a couple of weeks ago, still, he is my friend and Harry can't tell me not to visit a friend. If he thinks he can, he doesn't know me at all.

I looked at my watch, only half an hour to go until the meeting. I should go now.

I glanced at Draco's hand and picked it up in mine, intertwining our fingers. Why couldn't he just wake up, that would be so much easier.

I softly squeezed his hand and looked at his incredibly pale face.

Unconsciously I moved forward and again reached out with my other hand to softly stroked up and down his left cheek, stopping after a couple of seconds to rest it on his jaw. His skin felt even softer than I remembered.

And again I couldn't help but think back to our kisses. Maybe I should just one last time… No, that would never help. But, there's no one to see, so why not take a chance? It only happened in fairytales, but maybe… Maybe there was a chance that he…

I quickly looked at the door and slowly bent over his bed even more, so I could be closer to him. "Draco, please wake up." I whispered, only an inch away from his face. His gorgeous, handsome, sleeping face.

Why didn't I go for him when I still could? Now it's too late.

And then, forgetting that it would never work, praying to whatever deity there is that fairytales were true about this, I softly kissed him. Just a chaste kiss, nothing special, but hopefully enough to make him come back to me.

Then… nothing happened and after a couple of seconds I pulled away, disappointed I tried to hold back my tears.

Tough Quidditch players like me don't cry, let alone cry about a boy.

Letting my face hover above his, I whispered to him that he had to come back to me. Then I slowly kissed him again, a goodbye kiss, the last kiss we'd ever share. In an hour he won't be our funder anymore, so we probably would never meet again.

Kissing his passive form a bit more passionately this time, I moved the hand that cupped his cheek to tangle it up in his hair, remembering how he used to kiss back, mentally screaming at him to wake up this instant.

And then, just as I tried to pull away, the impossible happened and his arms came around me, keeping me cradled against him. I jumped in surprise and opened my eyes to see his silver ones looking into mine, both unable to look away, we kept staring at each other for what seemed like hours, before reality hit me and an enormous grin spread over my face, almost splitting it in two.

He smiled right back at me, a little less enthusiastic, but it was a grin, which I'd never seen on him before.

At a loss of words I just kept staring at him, grinning like a fool, then it hit me again that he was alive and awake and then I kissed him again, even more forcefully this time. He answered my kiss with as much fever as mine and we stayed like that, both too caught up in the moment to think about anything else than each other.

When I finally pulled away, and when he finally let me, I coughed softly and asked him, my voice a bit hoarse from all the emotions, if he needed anything.

He'd been lying there for a week after all, he would probably be thirsty or something. He answered, very softly, with his voice breaking about three times, that he was a bit hungry and thirsty.

So I tried to stand up, but his hand wouldn't let go of mine, while his eyes silently begged me not to leave him, so I just pushed the emergency button to call the Mediwitch that checked him ever couple of hours.

We patiently waited, me sitting in a chair next to his bed, him lying back, looking incredibly tired and hurt. I held his hand, stroking my thumb softly over the back of his hand to soothe the pain he was obviously in. And he just stared at me, apparently not believing that I was there, that I kissed him again, that he was alive.

When the Mediwith finally came, I didn't look up, but kept looking him in the eye, while he did the same.

I hadn't thought about Harry since the first kiss, and wouldn't think about him in a long, long time.

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for reading! Please review! Will update soon, but probably not until next weekend... (don't know what to write...) **


	16. sleep

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but here's a little bit... Not very much _though, but I'll update soon (this time I mean it:))  
_Thanks everybody that reviewed, favourited, alerted or something! I really appreciate it! And an even bigger (if possible) thanks to my beta Magical Moonshine! **

* * *

Draco POV

With a last wave she closed the door behind her and left me all alone.

After we kissed on and off for about an hour… So it's not that bad after all, I guess.

But what will happen now? Will she go back to _him_, or is there a chance that it might work out between us?

Well, I'm not going to worry about that right now, otherwise I'll never get better. And yes, I want to get well.

Not just for her, well, mostly for her, but I feel different now. There's so much I could do with my life and committing suicide is like giving in to my father's never-ending lectures about me. That I'm weak, that I can't even beat a Mudblood at school, that I can do nothing right. I'll show him how much I'm worth.

You need more than just one girl to bring me down.

Not that Ginny's just any girl. She's the best and most perfect girl I've ever seen and she likes me too. Hopefully even more than that, but I'm not sure about that.

I know I love her. I know it's a bit cliché but this near death experience made me see the world differently. Made me realise how wonderful life is and that she's too precious to let her walk away. I'll fight for her, if it's needed.

Hopefully, she's breaking up with him this instant. An enormous grin broke out on my face, he's not worth her anyway.

I settled down in the pillows a little more comfortably, my body aching from all the broken bones and nearly healed cuts.

That was the best way I've ever woken up. Ever.

I never expected her to sit by my bed if I were ill.

Luckily nobody knows I tried to kill myself, otherwise they would've been worried and I don't need that. I don't want to be pitied.

She's amazing, and she doesn't even realise it. She doesn't know what an impact she has on me. The moment she enters a room, it just seems to brighten and I start grinning, just by seeing her. Hopefully she feels the same…

It sure seemed that way when she kissed me. First, I couldn't believe it. Waking up with a kiss. And not just any kiss. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. I could almost feel how much she wanted me to wake up, even while I was still out.

I can't remember anything from after the 'accident' just Mud and a blurry St. Mungo's. Next thing I know I wake up to feel Ginny kissing me. I already knew it was her, even before I opened my eyes.

And then I did open them and our eyes met. My boring grey ones meeting her sky blue, perfect eyes. I couldn't look away, too afraid that maybe the moment I blinked she'd be gone.

And now she is, but I don't think she'll be gone forever. After looking in her eyes and kissing her for the past hour, I'm pretty sure she'll at least come back here and break up with me.

In a worst case scenario that is.

I'm hoping she'll come back and never leave me again. Never. She'll be mine forever. And I'll be hers. Forever.

And with that thought I slowly give into a very needed and healthy sleep.

* * *

**A/N I know it's too short and not very well written, but after this I'll write a bigger one in which Ginny visits Harry (There's your confontation :)) What will happen next? :) bye!**


	17. wobbling

**A/N Hi guys! Yes I am actually updating again... I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but to make it up to you, I wrote an extra long chapter! (a whole 2 and a quarter pages!)This might well be my longest chapter as of yet!**

** A HUGE thanks to everybody who reviewed, added this story to fabourites or alerted it! And an even bigger thanks to MagicalMoonshine a very good friend and an amazing beta! (I'm sorry for all my stupid mistakes!)**

I probably won't be updating in a long time, because I'm going to Rome next week with school (I probably won't have a computer with me, and I'll be gone for a week. I'll try to update before that, but if I don't, I will be updating in 2 or 3 weeks... I'm very sorry!

* * *

**Ginny POV**

I slowly closed the door behind me and leaned against it, sighing heavily.

My knees were still wobbly from all the kissing we'd been doing and I was sure my hair was as messed up as it could be. I slowly let myself slid down the door to sit on the floor, giving my knees a bit of much needed rest.

I could barely stand just thinking about the last hour, he was such a great kisser! How could I have ever left him for Harry? Harry may be my first love, but nowhere near as caring, sweet and good at kissing as Draco!

The last hour made it even more clear to me that I would have to let Harry go, he just wasn't the one for me.

Not that Draco certainly is, but I should at least give him a fair chance, and the feelings I have for him might evolve in something even more amazing than the friendship and mutual liking we have at the moment. We could try to be together, I would probably love that, I just feel safe with him, even if that might be irrational.

Harry has always made me feel uncertain and he limited my freedom, not that he did that on purpose, he just didn't want me to be with anybody else but him. He was just a tad too jealous for my liking, he wouldn't even let me visit Draco last week, just because he didn't like him.

Draco was just a friend then, looking back on it I might have felt something more for him already, but I want to be able to meet friends and do what I want to do, I like being independent and I know I can take care of myself. Harry doesn't get that, he never did.

I slowly stood, still feeling a bit wobbly, but not as much as when I'd just left Draco's room. After we kissed and kissed and kissed and…

Right, I should get my head out of the gutter, before I face Harry. He probably won't like it that I've visited Draco again and I will have to break up with him, I can't go on leading him on, it wouldn't be good to either of them.

It would still be hard to break up with him. He really is a good person, he deserves to be happy for once. He deserves someone who really loves him and doesn't see another behind his back.

A sudden pang of guilt hit me, my antics probably made two great guys unhappy. If I would've just told Draco about Harry and if I hadn't kissed Harry without telling either about the other, I wouldn't be in this mess, even though Draco and I weren't really dating at the moment I still should have told him.

I slowly walked out of St. Mungo's and thought of what I was going to tell Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I Apparated to the Burrow and was met with an angry Harry.

Again.

He doesn't really mean it, he's just concerned about me.

"Why are you this late? You could have at least flooed in to tell me you would be staying wherever you were!"

I tried to interfere, but he just kept on ranting and soon I gave up and just listened to his tirade.

"I was so worried about you! Where were you by the way? Not again with the Ferret? He doesn't deserve the attention you give him he's just a slimy git, scum and worst of all he was a Death eater!"

Now he really pissed me off, he could try to tell me what to do, but he couldn't insult one of my friends like that!

"Harry James Potter! Why the hell do you think you can call my friend that! You don't even know him! He's changed a lot, and he's been nicer to me than you have been in a long, long time! The only thing I get from you are insults, harsh questions and tirades! This can't go on like any longer. You can't tell me what to do, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself perfectly fine and I don't need you worrying about me for no reason at all!"

I was breathing heavily because of all the anger I tried to keep in and he just looked at me like I'd turned into one of Luna's Nargles, or one of the other creatures she believes in. One way or the other, he just seemed too shocked to talk and that gave me some time to gather my senses a bit and calm down. I decided to try a different approach and make him see reason.

"Harry, what exactly is your problem with me visiting Draco, he's just a friend. If you won't let me see my friends I don't want to be with you any longer. Then it'll be over."

That really caught his attention, and I had the feeling that his eyeballs might pop out of his head any second now. I decided to give him some time to digest that and think of a reply. After 10 minutes of silence he looked a bit better and opened his mouth to reply.

"Of course I don't mind you meeting a friend Ginny, I just don't want you anywhere near that Ferret ever again, the things he's said to you are just… How could you just forgive him after all he's put you through. I only want to protect you from the pain it'll cause you when you finally discover he hasn't changed one bit and just wanted to make fun of you. To use you. You know as well as I do people don't just change like that. At least not that much."

I looked at him and knew that he would never get what I saw in Draco, he would never believe it. He would always think of Draco as the pathetic little blonde Ferret from Hogwarts, a coward and nothing more than that.

I slowly blinked, trying to get my mind together and gather as much courage as possible for what I knew I have to do next. I took in a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

He still looked like he did in Hogwarts, he hadn't changed not really, so he couldn't believe others did. After this conversation things will never be the same between us ever again.

We probably can't even stay friends, not with our history. I wouldn't be able to bear it, and I know he wouldn't either. If we stayed friends I would see the hurt look in his eyes every time we met, knowing I caused it.

I couldn't do that to him.

I really had to break up with him, there was nothing else I could do.

I liked Draco too much, I liked him better than Harry and I couldn't keep them both, that would hurt them too much.

I've made my choice, I already did while I sat next to Draco's bed last week, I just had to go through with it. I had to break up with Harry, my first ever crush.

I slowly took his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers.

"Harry, I know you care for me. As I do about you, but this can't go on like this any longer."

I looked in his eyes and saw the realisation of what I was about to say dawn on him.

He started shaking his head, he wouldn't agree with me breaking up with him like this.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that I need my freedom, I can't stand not being able to do what I want to do. If you won't let me see Draco, who's become very dear to me in a very short time I'll have to break up with you.

If I have to choose between the two of you I will choose Draco, he needs me more than you need me. He has nobody else in the world. I know you probably won't like it, but I like him as much as I like you, maybe even more. I gave us a chance, but now I know it was hopeless to begin with."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, it hurt me so much to see him like this again, this time knowing it's my fault he's hurt.

"Harry, we have to break up. It's not fair to you to keep you as my boyfriend when I don't love you. I'm sorry but I can't love you, you deserve someone better than me, someone who does love you, who'll care for you even more than I do. I have to give Draco a chance, our friendship might even bloom into love, I'm not sure about that, but I'll have to take that chance.

So I have to break up with you, for your sake. I know you probably won't like it at the moment, but it is for the greater good. I don't want to lead you on any longer, you have to go on with your life, meet new people, get a job, try to get over your trauma."

Now I was tearing up and looked away blinking quickly to hide them. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe it.

"Why Ginny, why can't you love me? Am I not good enough for you? I've tried it, I honestly have, but deep down I knew you didn't love me. You were thinking about other things all the time.

And then you started seeing him in the hospital, I knew there was something going on between you two. So I tried to keep you here, tried to show you how much I love you, how much I care about you, but you didn't see it. You never noticed how much I tried my best to please you. You just went off again to that jerk, without looking back."

Now tears were streaming down his cheeks and he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"And now you're breaking up with me, so you can go to him, you don't even care that you're hurting me. Not at all. The only thing you can think of is yourself. I tried to get over my trauma just for you, you were the only thing that kept me going and now that's gone too. I don't know what I can do now, there's nothing left here for me.

And that's all because of you.

You just had to meet him, didn't you? You couldn't even wait for me for just a couple of months, but got over me and fell for someone else. How could you do that to me Ginny? Can't you see I'm the one for you? I always have been! And now you're just leaving me!

I wish you all the luck in the world to comfort yourself when he dumps you, I won't be there to catch you any longer. You put yourself in this position, you will have to suffer the consequences too. I won't be there for you any longer Gin, that's all you own fault."

And with that he ran off. I couldn't even see where he went, because I was crying too hard.

* * *

**A/N I think it won't be too long before this story's finished... I may even have some ideas for another story...**

**PLEASE**! Review**! I really want to know what should happen next! Should Harry try to win her back? Or should he move on?  
I really appreciate your reviews, and I try to put everything I get in the story! They make me want to update!**


	18. tears

**A/N First I want to formally apologise about updating this late... IT was very hectic at school (testweek and all) I went on 2 holidays and an 8 day long school trip to Rome (LOOOOOOVE IT!) Now I'm sort of free (we have to go to school about 6 times in 2 weeks... to get our grades and stuff) So i decided i couldn't postpone this any longer... I'm sorry I didn't update earlier...  
I didn't update earlier, because I really didn't know what to write...I'm not good at endings... (You'll notice..) So I thought.. Let's postpone it so I have some time to come up with a good ending.. But then I couldn't, even though I kind of like the story and don't want it to end like this... But I couldn't keep you in the dark any longer.. So I'm just going to put this up even though I actually don't like it... (I think there'll be an epilogue... this isn't really an ending, but then I'll start writing another story:) probably a dramione...)**

* * *

**Draco POV**

One second I was peacefully sleeping in my bed, not a care in the world, the next I find myself waking up a little too quickly for my liking.

And that all because of a certain witch, who just burst in and ran up to my bed. Not thinking about the fact that it was 10 o'clock and that I might be sleeping. I quickly woke up when I noticed that she was crying very very hard.

I sat up and pulled her as close as possible, holding her there while she kept on sobbing, all the while wondering what could have possibly happened to get her this upset. She didn't seem to be hurt, well physically at least, so that couldn't be it. But what could it be?

I softly stroked her hair, trying to calm her down, so that she could tell me what was wrong. I even muttered in her ear that everything was going to be alright, which is saying a lot about how much I care about her, I never did show that much emotion. Now I'm with her, I just can't help it, even though it still feels weird at times.

When she finally stopped bawling her eyes out, I slowly pulled away slightly, wincing when I felt my ribs protest a bit, even though it has been days since my 'accident', they were still not completely healed. She immediately let go of me when she saw me wince.

"Oh, I'm so so so sorry! You haven't healed completely. Are you OK? Does it hurt? Should I call a Mediwitch?" She kept on ranting, even though I tried to tell her it was alright. She just wouldn't stop talking.

So I kissed her, which shut her up pretty quickly. When I came up to breathe, I told her I was fine and that she shouldn't worry about me. Then I said: "But what happened to you, what's gotten you so shaken up?"

"Well, I went to the Burrow and Harry…" Well, she'd gone to see Harry, that explains a lot. She's probably here to tell me we should quit, that it would never work between us and that Harry was the guy she wanted to be with.

"Ginny, I get it. You don't have to beat around the bush any longer, if you're going to dump me, then please make it quick." So I can cry without her seeing me, and thus looking incredibly pathetic.

"I know you love him and would never leave him, I don't know what I was thinking, trying to get you to like me and all."

She looked at me like I was going insane or something, but that didn't matter. I could feel tears trying to leak out of my eyes and had to get her out of here before they poured over.

"Gin, I would understand it, if you left now. I just want to be alone for a while."

I looked anywhere but at her, hoping she wouldn't notice the tears in my eyes. Malfoys never show emotions and now I knew why. They're bad things, they make you weak and vulnerable. I turned around so she wouldn't see the tears gathering in my eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course I won't leave and I'm not going to dump you after I just broke up with Harry."

"You broke up with Harry? Why? I thought you…"

"Liked him?" She laughed softly, "once maybe, but lately…"

I beamed at her, and kissed her, still grinning like a Cheshire cat…

"So that's why you came in here crying." I said after I'd pulled back.

"Yes, what did you think I was crying about otherwise?"

"Well…" I said, shuffling uncomfortably in bed, "I thought you wanted to… break up with me." I ended softly, not wanting to admit this.

"And why would I do that after I snogged you for the better part of an hour last time I saw you?"

"Well.. you never know…" I mumbled not sure what to say to that and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N SO again sorry, and this time I'll updat SOON! (I'm free now, got enough time :)) PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**(I want to know what's wrong with it so I can write a proper ending next time...)**


	19. Wazpurts

**A/N Another update (very short but still...) In about a week right? I'm proud of myself!  
This is actually sort of an epilogue, and thus the last chapter! I'll miss this story, but I'm thinking about another one (dramione this time) so STAY TUNED! :) That story might take a while (going on a holiday to Wales (cycling (which probably turn into walking when my mum finds out there are hills :) )) the day after tomorrow, hopefully the weather won't be too bad...) **

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Alright Harry, you know the drill. What happened this week?"

I sighed heavily, honestly not wanting to talk about my week. Ginny broke up with me, after all we'd been through. How could she?

Luna walked over to sit next to me on the couch in her office.

"You know that you can talk to me, you can trust me."

I looked up at her wearily, it wasn't that I didn't trust her. I just didn't want to break down all over again, especially not in front of my psychiatrist.

"Harry, if you don't talk to me the wazpurts won't stop bothering you and will eventually eat you alive."

Typical Luna, blackmailing me with nonexistent creatures…

I looked at her, not sure what to say, and looking in her deep blue eyes, for once focused and not quite dreamy, I decided to tell her the truth.

"Gin broke up with me."

I already felt tears brimming my eyes, as well as a burst of anger trying to overwhelm me. Luna softly put her arm around my shoulders, it was nice to have a psychiatrist who actually cared about me.

"Do you know why she broke up with you?"

"Well…" I started, not really wanting to go there, which she would inevitably interpret as me knowing to be guilty of whatever it was Ginny had accused me of.

Luna quirked one eyebrow as if to say: Get on with it, or I'll beat the wazpurts at eating you!

"She may have said something about me being overprotective and…"

I took a very deep breath, barely avoiding the tears from spilling over.

"She said she didn't love me anymore".

Luna looked at me sympathetically and asked: "How did you react to that?"

"Well obviously I got upset, I really loved her and I … I told her that and asked her how she could possibly love him instead of me."

"Loved?"

"Yes, well, we haven't spend any time together in ages and now she's broken up with me to be with that ferret!"  
I felt anger and sorrow trying to overwhelm me again, and Luna must've noticed as well as she changed her line of questioning.

"And did you say anything else when she broke up with you?" She honestly knew me too well…

"I may have told her that … When she would break up with Draco, I won't be there. And I told her that I'm the one for her."

Now I was really crying, thinking about everything that I've lost.

"Why didn't you tell me about any earlier fights Harry? Then I could've gathered some dirigible plums for you, they really help repair relationships."

"Well, I just… I thought it wasn't that big a deal, I thought we would grow over it, like we always did! She just kept talking about me not giving her any space, and not letting her see her friends…"

"Harry," she said twirling her radish earrings, "you know that that wouldn't be a nice thing of you to do, if you did do that."

I looked away from her, trying not to question myself. I had given her plenty of space, and she eloped with someone else! I had enough reasons to doubt her 'friendship' with Malfoy.

"You know… My dad's uncle's cousin used to have the same problem, but he went mad after that. Such a shame… He was a wonderful man, always able to shoo nargles away, however persistent they might be. He gave me these earrings, you know?"

I looked at her like she'd gone mad, which would be funny considering I was supposed to be mad, going to a psychiatrist and all.

That man must've been completely off the hook to be considered mad by the Lovegoods…

"He must have really gone insane." I said without thinking, quickly adding: "not that I don't like your earrings, they're great and really… special."

She smiled at me, probably still thinking about her father's nephew or something… So she's luckily missed my mess up.

She looked pretty when she smiled, nothing like Ginny, but still… Not too bad…

"Well Harry, do you think that Ginny will be happy with Draco?"

WHAT? How did she get there… all out of the blue. Couldn't she give me heads up before dropping a bomb like that?

I blinked at her, my mind taking a second to follow the 'subtle' change of subject. Then I thought about it for a second.

She had seemed genuinely happy after Draco had woken up, she seemed to glow or something. But it couldn't be that she'd be _happy_ with the Ferret? That could never happen!

But still, it might have even though I don't like it one bit.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "she was happy when he'd woken up from his coma, but I still can't believe it."

* * *

**A/N As said before this will be (probably) the last chapter, I really wanted to finish it before I went on a holiday. I like this ending much much better than the last chapter, if you feel so to, PLEASE REVIEW! if you don't, well, then PLEASE REVIEW! I'm trying to improve my writing, so all comments are welcome!**


End file.
